


Risorgere

by Devinette



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 20:11:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4405904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devinette/pseuds/Devinette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mam wszystkie informacje potrzebne do zniszczenia go i odbudowania na nowo. Dzieło życia. Moje dzieło. Tylko moje. Wszystko jest już zaplanowane. Jest tylko jedna niewiadoma: czy zrozumie? Czy zaakceptuje prawdę? Nie tylko prawdę o mnie, ale też prawdę o sobie. Chcę, by zrozumiał. Chcę, by zaakceptował. Chcę tego, bo Will jest taki jak ja. Jesteśmy tacy sami.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Debiutuję. Mam nadzieję, że nie jest źle. Następny rozdział, gdy napiszę :')

_Nóż gładko wszedł w bok mężczyzny. Na palcach poczułem ciepło krwi. Szarpnąłem w górę. Nóż uderzył w żebra. Przez cały czas patrzyłem mężczyźnie w oczy. Patrzyłem, jak padł na kolana. Klęczał przede mną. Klęczał, ale nie błagał o litość. Nie szepnął ani słowa. Milczał, gdy wycinałem mu nerkę. Milczał, gdy wycinałem mu policzki. Wiedział za co. Wiedział co zrobił. Uśmiechał się. Zdążył się znieczulić. Przechytrzył mnie, a przynajmniej tak sądził. Skąd wiedział, że przyjdę? Skąd?_

  
\- Co o tym sądzisz? - Z pałacu pamięci wyrywa mnie głos Willa. Przypominam sobie, o czym mówił.  
\- Sądzę, że masz rację. Morderca oddawał jej cześć. Wielbił ją niczym boginię. Stworzył dla niej świątynię.  
\- Świątynię wśród drzew. - Przerywa mi Will i milknie. Wbija wzrok w ziemię. Opisał mi dzisiejszą ofiarę na początku sesji. Sara Tondown, lat dziewiętnaście, studentka pierwszego roku w McDaniel College w Westminster. Mieszkała z matką. Znaleziona w lesie. Morderca przybił do drzew poroża łosi i jeleni. Przywiązał do nich ofiarę za nadgarstki i ramiona używając białej żyłki. Przyozdobił jej ciało kwiatami. W plecy wbił poroże łosia tak, by wyglądało jak skrzydła. Poczekał, aż Sara się wykrwawi, opatrzył jej rany i ubrał ją w złotą suknię. Jak twierdził Will, na pierwszy rzut oka nie wyglądała na martwą. "Wyglądała jak anioł" - powiedział.  
Czekam. Widzę, że się waha.  
\- Widziałem to wcześniej - mówi cicho. Unoszę pytająco brew. Nawet z tej odległości czuję ciepło jego rozgorączkowanego ciała. - We śnie. Te drzewa, poroże i ona. Tak piękna w tej złocistej sukni. Widziałem - szepcze. Zauważam kroplę potu na jego szyi.  
\- Jak dawno to ci się śniło? - pytam.  
\- Może miesiąc temu.  
\- Widziałeś ją. Stałeś przed nią tak jak stałeś dziś? Podziwiałeś jej piękno? - Will przytakuje. - Co było dalej?  
\- Spomiędzy drzew wyszedł jeleń. Cofnąłem się o krok. Po jego porożu spływała krew. I wtedy to dostrzegłem. To była jej krew. Jeleń przebił ją. Tak umarła. - W oczach Willa dostrzegam strach. Boi się swoich wizji. Boi się, że to nie były wizje. Chciałem to wykorzystać. Ale porzuciłem ten pomysł. Dlaczego? Bo chcę, by ponownie odrodził się w mojej obecności. Przy mnie. Nie w więzieniu. Ja go zniszczę i ja go odbuduję. Chcę, by była to tylko moja zasługa. Chcę, by mnie zobaczył. Chcę, by zrozumiał. Tak jak ja rozumiem.  
\- Jak umarła Sara Tondown?  
\- Wykrwawiła się. Morderca wbił w nią dziewięć noży. Zabrał je.  
\- Bałeś się na nią patrzeć? - pytam, choć znam odpowiedź.  
\- Tak.  
\- A teraz się boisz?  
Will marszczy czoło i ściąga brwi. Zastanawia się. Zastanawia się bardzo długo. Patrzę na zegarek.  
\- Nasz czas się skończył. - Brak reakcji. - Will? - Podnoszę się ze skórzanego fotela. Podchodzę do Willa. Delikatnie dotykam jego lewego przedramienia. Drugą dłoń kładę na jego czole. Ma gorączkę. Wyczuwam ostry zapach zapalenia mózgu. Idealnie. Patrzę mu w oczy. Jego wzrok jest nieobecny. Patrzy na mnie, ale mnie nie widzi. - Will? Co widzisz? - mówię cicho. Wiem, co widzi. Widzi Sarę Tondown. Widzi, jak ją zabija. Will wraca po kilku minutach. Skupia wzrok na ścianie za mną.  
\- Prze... przepraszam. Zamyśliłem się - odpowiada - Co mówiłeś?  
\- Co widziałeś? - pytam.  
\- Widziałem ją. - Ponownie się waha. - Widziałem, jak moja ręka dotyka jej twarzy, ale nie czułem tego. - Jego głos zaczyna drżeć. - W drugiej ręce miałem nóż. Wbiłem go w jej obnażony bok. Na mojej ręce widziałem krew. Nie czułem jej. Nie czułem niczego. Niczego... - urywa. Zauważa, że dotykam jego przedramienia. Unosi prawą rękę i kładzie mi ją na ramieniu. O to chodzi. Zaufaj mi. Wiem, że potrzebujesz bliskości. Potrzebujesz stabilności. Szukasz jej we mnie.  
\- Boisz się Sary? - pytam spokojnie.  
\- N... nie boję się jej. B... boję się, że to ja ją zabiłem. - Przez sekundę patrzy mi w oczy, a później wbija wzrok w mój krawat. - Chyba czas sesji się skończył. - Will zmienia temat. Wstaję i podchodzę do biurka. Siadam za nim.  
\- Kiedy ostatnio zgubiłeś czas?  
Will dołącza do mnie. Stoi naprzeciwko mnie.  
\- Wczoraj, przecież wiesz.  
\- Narysuj zegar. - Podsuwam Willowi kartkę i długopis.  
\- Nazywam się Will Graham, jestem w gabinecie doktora Hannibala Lectera, jest 7:24 - recytuje Will rysując zegar. - Proszę - mówi i oddaje mi kartkę. Wszystkie cyfry jego zegara są skupione w jednym miejscu, w dole z prawej strony.  
\- Narysowałeś normalny zegar. Bardzo dobrze - kłamię i dostrzegam ulgę na twarzy Willa.  
\- Nie jesteś moim pacjentem. Możesz spędzać tu więcej czasu niż przepisowa godzina - mówię i się uśmiecham. Will przez sekundę patrzy mi prosto w oczy. Potem przenosi wzrok na kartkę z zegarem. Myśli, że jest normalny, bo ja chcę, by tak myślał. Widzę, że czuje się niezręcznie. Uśmiecha się zmieszany.  
\- Miłego wieczoru - mówi i odwraca się. Przemierza szybko gabinet, chwyta z wieszaka kurtkę i wychodzi.  
_Uciekaj Will, uciekaj._

  


°°°

  
Siedzę w swoim gabinecie. Will wyszedł ponad trzy godziny temu. Jutro pierwsza sesja zaczyna się o godzinie 11:30. Rozkoszuję się smakiem wina COS Cerasuolo di Vittoria rocznik 2000. Jego jedwabista faktura mnie zadziwia. Czuję ją, gdy przenoszę się do pałacu pamięci.

_Słyszę Wariacje Goldbergowskie grane na klawesynie. Lekko płynę przez długi korytarz. Wchodzę do Sali Zemsty. Jej ściany są przyozdobione freskami przedstawiającymi piekło Dantego. Panuje w niej niepowtarzalna atmosfera. Wyczuwam to samo napięcie, które towarzyszy mi chwilę przed zabójstwem. Mijam liczne obrazy moich dzieł. Przystaję. Widzę go w złotej ramie na końcu sali. Ostatniego z morderców Mischy. Klęczy. Nie krzyczy, nie błaga. Jest spokojny, a raczej odurzony. Odurzony narkotykiem, który sobie wstrzyknął. Myśli, że mnie przechytrzył. Myśli, że chcę jego bólu. Nie wie, czego chcę. Wycinam mu nerkę oraz policzki. Zjem go, tak jak on zjadł Mischę. Wszystkich zjadłem. Byli pyszni. Wychodzę z Sali Zemsty. Zmierzam do czegoś, co jest głębiej. Do sali stosunkowo młodej. Zbudowałem ją nie tak dawno. Sala Willa. Wszystkie informacje potrzebne do zniszczenia go i odbudowania na nowo. Dzieło życia. Moje dzieło. Tylko moje. Wszystko jest już zaplanowane. Jest tylko jedna niewiadoma: czy zrozumie? Czy zaakceptuje prawdę? Nie tylko prawdę o mnie, ale też prawdę o sobie. Chcę, by zrozumiał. Chcę, by zaakceptował. Chcę tego, bo Will jest taki jak ja. Jesteśmy tacy sami. Lecz on potrzebuje ofiary. Kogoś, na kim mu zależy. Muszę mu ją złożyć. Lub on musi złożyć ją mi. Abigail. Abigail jest tego godna. Jest godna czci i pamięci. Będzie symbolem naszego zjednoczenia. Tylko czy Will zrozumie? Dźwięki klawesynu stają się coraz głośniejsze._

Jak przez mgłę słyszę pukanie do drzwi. Wiem, kto za nimi stoi.

Wstaję i po chwili otwieram.  
\- Will. Miło cię ponownie widzieć - mówię i odsuwam się, by mój gość mógł wejść do gabinetu. Will wchodzi i siada na fotelu, który najczęściej zajmuję ja. Milczy przez chwilę. Wstaje i zdejmuje kurtkę. Jego ręcę bardzo się trzęsą. Czekam, aż coś powie.  
\- Zła... złapali go - w końcu mówi zachrypniętym głosem. - Mordercą Sary był jej... jej ojciec.  
\- Kiedy go złapali? - pytam.  
\- Przed chwilą.  
\- Dlaczego w tym nie uczestniczyłeś? - pytam łagodnym, spokojnym głosem.  
Will bierze głęboki oddech. Milczy. Siadam naprzeciw niego i czekam. Mam czas. Obaj mamy.  
\- Nie uczestniczyłem w tym, bo to przypominało mi sprawę Garreta Jacoba Hobbsa - wyrzuca jednym tchem i chowa twarz w dłonie. - Zabił ją i kilka innych dziewcząt, by nie zabijać swojej drugiej córki. Ale tylko Sarę tak uhonorował. Ona była tą najważniejszą. Jej rodzice rozwiedli się dziewięć lat temu. Ona nie chciała zamieszkać z ojcem. Bała się go - mówi cicho. Jego głos drży. Will ma jeszcze wyższą gorączkę, niż wcześniej.  
\- Bałeś się, że znów będziesz musiał zabić? - pytam równie cicho, jak mówił Will.  
\- T... tak. Nigdy więcej nie chcę zabijać - szepcze. Przez myśl przechodzi mi, że kiedyś zmieni zdanie. Obaj przez chwilę milczymy.  
\- Ta praca cię niszczy - mówię łagodnym głosem. - Dlaczego jej nie rzucisz? Potrzebujesz odpoczynku. Kiedy ostatnio normalnie spałeś?  
\- N... nie pamiętam już kiedy. Nie mogę jej rzucić. Nie chcę, by ludzie ginęli. Pomagam im. Poza tym Jack nie dałby mi odejść.  
\- Chcesz odejść?  
Cisza. Will wbija wzrok w ziemię. Zastanawiam się, czy skorzystać z okazji. Gdy Will będzie próbował odejść Jack zmusi go do zostania. Będzie kolejne morderstwo. I będzie ono ostatnim, a przynajmniej tak przewiduję. Szybko wstaję z fotela. Podchodzę do Willa i biorę jego twarz w dłonie. Zmuszam go do kontaktu wzrokowego. Widzę w nich zaskoczenie i jakiś obcy błysk. Nie wiem, czym on jest. Próbuję pocałować Willa. Gdy nasze usta prawie się stykają on odwraca głowę. Dobrze. Uciekaj.  
\- N... nie - mówi zbity z tropu.  
\- Mówisz "nie" dla mnie, więc dlaczego nie powiesz "nie" Jackowi? - pytam spokojnie. Widzę jego zmieszanie. Nie wie, co ma powiedzieć. Wracam na swoje miejsce bardzo zadowolony, choć Will tego nie widzi. O to chodzi. Świetnie.  
\- Masz ochotę na wino? - pytam po chwili. Will podnosi wzrok i patrzy na mnie z wdzięcznością. Jest wdzięczny, że nie oczekuję odpowiedzi.  
\- Tak. Po... poproszę - odpowiada z nutką zadowolenia w głosie.  
Wstaję i napełniam drugi kieliszek. Podaję mu go.  
\- COS Cerasuolo di Vittoria rocznik 2000, prosto z sycylijskiej winnicy - mówię. Will wącha wino.  
\- Ładnie pachnie - mówi i się uśmiecha. Odwzajemniam uśmiech.  _Idealnie. Zaufaj mi Will. Daj mi się poprowadzić._

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Skończyłam. Dziękuję tym 55 osobom, które przeczytały pierwszy rozdział xD Dziękuję tym 4, które zostawiły kudoska xD Dziękuję tej jednej, która kliknęła "Bookmarks" xD I dziękuję Amandzie, która skomentowała xD

_Zatrzymuję samochód. Czekam. Widzę go. Lucas Vonnegut. Wiele lat temu, w operze przeszkadzał mi w oglądaniu "Don Giovanniego". Zajmował miejsce obok mnie i cały czas wulgarnie komentował kształty śpiewaczki przedstawiającej postać Donny Anny. Nie było to grzeczne. Wysiadam z samochodu. Idę w stronę Lucasa. Jesteśmy sami na hotelowym parkingu. Nie widzą nas kamery monitoringu. Przyjechał do Baltimore na tydzień. Lucas jest dobrze zbudowanym, wyższym ode mnie mężczyzną, ale to mi nie przeszkodzi. Zachodzę go od tyłu. Zakrywam mu usta i nos chusteczką nasączoną eterem. Nie chcę go od razu zabijać. Chcę, by wiedział, co z nim zrobię. Przewożę go do domu. Czekam, aż się obudzi. Pamięta mnie. W piwnicy opowiadam mu, co go czeka. Nie jest zachwycony. Na początku wycinam polędwicę i wątrobę. Później wieszam go głową w dół. Skalpuję całe jego ciało. Potworny ból wyciska z Lucasa życie. Ze skóry wycinam kształty przypominające pióra. Jest pierwsza w nocy. Zostało mało czasu. Szybko przyszywam pióra do ramion ofiary, tak, by wyglądały jak skrzydła. Około godziny trzeciej wyjeżdżam do Wolf Trap. Dojazd zajmuje mi półtorej godziny. Wjeżdżam do lasu otaczającego dom Willa. Przywiązuję Lucasa do drzew białą żyłką. U jego stóp rozsypuję zabrany z domu popiół. W promieniach świtającego słońca Lucas wygląda niczym piękny ptak. Feniks. To powali Willa. Czegoś takiego jeszcze nie widział. Będzie zachwycony. Moje najnowsze dzieło go złamie. Jeszcze nie wiem, jak zareaguje, Wiem jedno: to zacznie jego metamorfozę. Will powstanie z popiołów niczym feniks. Ponownie wzejdzie. Stanie po mojej stronie. Zobaczy mnie. Zobaczy..._

  
  


Budzi mnie telefon. Jest trochę po siódmej. Przespałem niecałą godzinę, ale czuję się wypoczęty. Dzwoni Jack Crawford. Mówi, że muszę przyjechać do Wolf Trap. Coś nie tak z Willem. Nie wypytuję o szczegóły. Szybko ubieram się. Śniadanie jadłem przed snem, piję więc tylko kawę. Wychodzę. Wiem, co się stało. Znaleźli Lucasa. Rozpruwacz z Chesapeake ponownie zaatakował. Tym razem rozwinął skrzydła. I to dosłownie. Jak najprędzej chcę dotrzeć do Wolf Trap. Chcę go zobaczyć. Chcę zobaczyć jego reakcję. Wyjeżdżam z Baltimore. Podróż mija szybko. Parkuję przed domem Willa. Uprzejmy policjant prowadzi mnie na miejsce zbrodni. Podchodzi do mnie Jack.  
\- Dziękuję, że tak szybko przyjechałeś - mówi. - Mam nadzieję, że nie pokrzyżowałem ci planów.  
\- Ależ skąd - odpowiadam z uśmiechem. Plan się dokonał. - Co z Willem?  
\- Chodź. - To brzmi jak rozkaz.  
Idziemy kawałek ścieżką, a później wchodzimy do lasu. Wszędzie kręcą się policjanci. Dostrzegam Willa. Stoi w płaszczu zarzuconym w pośpiechu na piżamę i wpatruje się w moje dzieło.  
\- Gdy przyjechaliśmy, już tak stał. - mówi Jack. - Psy go tutaj przyprowadziły. Zadzwonił do mnie i powiedział: "przyjedź". Nic więcej.  
\- Próbowaliśmy wszystkiego. - Znikąd pojawia się Beverly Katz. - Na nic nie reaguje.  
\- Pomyśleliśmy, że możesz mu pomóc.  
\- Spróbuję - mówię smutnym, ale zdeterminowanym głosem. Chcę, by myśleli, że smuci mnie to, co się dzieje z Willem. W rzeczywistości jestem niemal szczęśliwy. Udało mi się. Jeszcze tylko pozostało mi czekać. Tak jak wcześniej przewidziałem, to ostatnie morderstwo, nad którym w najbliższym czasie będzie pracował Will. Zapewne teraz, gdy spróbuję mu pomóc dostanie napadu padaczkowego. Trafi do szpitala. Lekarze wykryją zapalenie mózgu. Wyzdrowieje, ale ślad pozostanie.

_Will chciał skończyć z tą pracą. Na ostatniej sesji powiedział, że rozmawiał o tym z Jackiem. Jack się wściekł. I, jak to sam kiedyś ujął, przemówił Willowi do rozsądku. Zawsze używa tych samych argumentów. "Chcesz, by ludzie ginęli? Ratujesz ich." Tyle wystarczy, by wzbudzić w Willu poczucie winy. I świadomość, że jest potrzebny. Will chce być potrzebny. Chce być bohaterem. Chce ratować innych, poświęcając siebie. Bardzo szlachetnie._

Podchodzę do Willa. Staję naprzeciw niego. Kładę dłonie na jego ramionach i szepczę mu do ucha.  
\- Nazywasz się Will Graham, jesteś w Wolf Trap, jest godzina 8:15 - Ciało Willa drgnęło. Poznaje mój głos - Co widzisz? - kontynuuję. - Widzisz jelenia? Jeleń przebija porożem tego mężczyznę? Widzisz mordercę? Co chciał tym przekazać? Dlaczego go zabił? - Z ust Willa wyrywa się zduszony jęk. Przykuwa to uwagę kręcących się w pobliżu policjantów. Wyczuwam na sobie chłodne spojrzenie Jacka. Przypominam sobie rozmowę sprzed dwóch tygodni. - Widzisz jak go zabijasz? Czujesz w dłoni nóż, ale nie czujesz jego ciała? Nie czujesz ciepła jego krwi? Dlaczego on zginął? - Will nie reaguje. Zobaczył moją duszę w tym dziele. Widzi mnie zabijającego. Widzi wszystkie moje ofiary. Widzi prawdziwego mnie. Teraz czas na ryzyko. Muszę mu zaufać. Muszę ufać, że zachowa to dla siebie. Jeżeli zobaczył w tym też swoją duszę, jestem bezpieczny. - Feniks symbolizuje ciebie. - mówię.

Will pada. Jego ciało miota się w konwulsjach, a gałki oczne poruszają się szybko pod powiekami. Jack już jest przy nas. Krzyczy, by ktoś wezwał pogotowie. Unieruchamiam głowę Willa. Nie przejmuję się zbytnio tym napadem. Nie wpłynie on na jego zdrowie. Tylko pomoże mu je odzyskać. Will wyzdrowieje. Poczuje się lepiej. Ale to, co dziś zobaczył zmieni go. _Ostatecznym testem będzie Abigail. Symbol naszego zjednoczenia._

 

°°°

  
Ostatnia sesja. Pan Kennedy opowiada mi o wojennych przeżyciach. Z frontu wrócił trzy miesiące temu. Żona namówiła go na terapię. Widział śmierć swoich towarzyszy. Z całego oddziału ocalał tylko on.  
\- Czuję się winny - mówił na pierwszej sesji mój pacjent. - Powinienem zginąć razem z nimi.  
Dziś wyznaje mi, że chce zabić swoją żonę. Twierdzi, że go zdradza. Sesja się kończy. Pan Kennedy wychodzi. Jest godzina 5:30. Zastanawiam się, czy nie jest za późno na odwiedzenie Abigail. Nie jest. Jadę do Szpitala Psychiatrycznego Port Haven. Dziewczyna jest w swoim pokoju. Czyta książkę.  
\- Witaj, Abigail - mówię z uśmiechem.

_Na początku myślałem, że jest podobna do swojego ojca. Że zabije z zimną krwią. Myliłem się. Zabiła, ale boi się, że ktoś się dowie. Prawda ją przytłacza. Kłamie wystarczająco dobrze, by oszukać Jacka Crawforda i Willa. Nie wiedzą, kto zabił Nicholasa Boyle'a. Abigail dobrze nimi manipuluje. Interesujące jest oglądanie jej poczynań._

\- Dzień dobry - odpowiada i odkłada książkę.  
\- Jak się czujesz? - pytam. Siadam na krześle obok jej łóżka.  
\- Całkiem dobrze. Terapia z doktor Bloom przynosi efekty. - Abigail uśmiecha się.  
\- Cieszę się niezmiernie - mówię. - Masz jeszcze koszmary?  
\- Śnią mi się tylko czasami. Już jest ze mną lepiej. Mam nadzieję, że niedługo mnie stąd wypuszczą. - śmieje się. Ja również się śmieję.  
\- Może pójdziemy do ogrodu? - proponuję. Zgadza się ochoczo. Spędzam z nią godzinę. Gdy się z nią żegnam, Abigail pyta, czy nikt nie wie. Zawsze zadaje to pytanie. Zawsze odpowiadam tak samo. Nikt nie wie. Jack wciąż ją podejrzewa o morderstwo, ale nie ma dowodów. Nawet nie znalazł ciała. Właśnie, ciało. Zastanawiam się, czy przetrwałaby taką próbę. Gdyby Jack znalazł ciało, nalegałby, aby Abigail je zobaczyła. Alana nie mogłaby go powstrzymać. Co zrobiłaby moja podopieczna? Jaka byłaby jej reakcja? Tak, taka próba to dobry pomysł. Zainicjowaniem jej muszę się zająć, nim Will wyjdzie ze szpitala. Później on pochłonie mnie do reszty. Na nic nie będę miał czasu. Muszę go odwiedzić. Jest godzina 7:00. Za późno. Postanawiam, że Willa odwiedzę jutro. Nie wiem, co się może wydarzyć.

Wracam do domu. Na kolację przyrządzam wątrobę Lucasa. Jest pyszna. Każde mięso, które sam upolowałem, smakowało mi. I nie tylko mi. Nakarmiłem nim wszystkich. Wciąż pamiętam zadowoloną minę Willa jedzącego przygotowany przeze mnie comber. Niedługo to on będzie zaopatrywał moją spiżarnię. A pierwszą ofiarą jego łowów będzie Abigail. Radość ogarnia moją duszę na samą myśl o tym, jak ją zabija.

_Widzę dłonie Willa zaciśnięte na szyi Abigail. Widzę przerażenie w jej oczach. Będę chłoną tę chwilę. Będę się nią rozkoszował. Będę obserwował, jak z Abigail uchodzi życie. Gdy jej martwe ciało opadnie na podłogę poinstruuję Willa, jak wyciąć serce. Sam je przyrządzi i spróbuje go jako pierwszy. A ja będę patrzył z zadowoleniem. Will to dostrzeże i się z tego ucieszy. Zapyta, czy jestem szczęśliwy. Odpowiem twierdząco. Gdy to usłyszy jego oczy rozbłysnął. Będę wiedział, że on też jest._

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I oto jest trzeci rozdział. Byłby jakieś trzy dni temu, ale jest za gorąco, żeby nocą chować się pod kocem i pisać. W tym rozdziale nie ma żadnych potworności i wnętrzności. Jest za to mała retrospekcja. Dziś tak na spokojnie :D I prawdę powiedziawszy łatwiej mi się opisywało zabójstwa, niż normalne rozmowy prawie normalnych bohaterów xD  
> Enjoy :3

_Jestem w Akademii FBI w Quantico, w gabinecie Jacka Crawforda. Na pokaźnej tablicy korkowej jest zawieszona mapa Stanów Zjednoczonych, a wokół niej zdjęcia ośmiu zaginionych dziewcząt. Wszystkie są do siebie podobne: delikatna cera, identyczne oczy, włosy, ta sama waga i wzrost. Pierwsza sprawa, nad którą pracuje Will. Jack poprosił mnie o pomoc w stworzeniu profilu psychologicznego. Bardziej niż morderca intryguje mnie Will. Tylko jego flanelowa szarozielona koszula gryzie mnie w oczy. Doprawdy, myślałem, że nikt już takich nie nosi. Will zachowuje się jak zwierzę w klatce. Zaszczute, wystraszone zwierzątko, które bez zastanowienia atakuje każdą wyciągniętą w jego stronę dłoń._   
_\- Ile osób się przyznało? - pytam._   
_\- Dwanaście. Aż do dzisiejszego ranka nikt nie znał żadnych szczegółów. Teraz wszyscy wiedzą o wszystkim. Jakiś genialny policjant sfotografował ciało Elise Nichols. Pochwalił się kumplom i w chwilę potem Freddy Lounds wrzuciła je do Internetu. - opowiada Jack._   
_\- Niesmaczne - mówi Will._   
_\- Ma pan problemy ze smakiem? - pytam. Graham bierze głębszy oddech. Po wyrazie jego twarzy wiem, że nie ma ochoty odpowiadać na to pytanie._   
_\- Często mam niesmaczne myśli - odpowiada mi._   
_\- Ja również. Ciężko je powstrzymać. - Ta wymiana zdań z Willem coraz bardziej mi się podoba._   
_\- Ja buduję forty - odpowiada._   
_\- Skojarzenia powstają w ułamku sekundy._   
_\- Podobnie jak moje forty - mówi szybko._   
_\- Nie przepada pan za kontaktem wzrokowym? - To bardziej stwierdzenie niż pytanie._   
_\- Oczy rozpraszają. Człowiek dostrzega zbyt dużo lub zbyt mało. I ciężko się skupić, gdy myśli się: "Ależ one są białe". "To na pewno zapalenie wątroby"."Czyżby pękła mu żyłka?". Więc tak. Unikam kontaktu wzrokowego, kiedy tylko mogę. - odpowiada Will, patrzą mi w oczy. Uśmiecham się na moment. - Jack?_   
_\- Już. - odzywa się Crawford. Will spogląda na papiery leżące przed nim._   
_\- Przypuszczam, że wszystko dookoła ma wpływ na pański umysł. Pana wartości i przyzwoitość są obecne, choć zaszokowane, wśród pana skojarzeń. Przerażają pana sny. Żaden fort w pańskiej głowie nie ochroni pana przed tym, co pan kocha. - stwierdzam._   
_\- Nad czyim profilem pan pracuje? Nad czyim? - Oburza się Will._   
_\- Wybacz, Will. Moja praca polega na obserwowaniu. Nie mogę się powstrzymać, tak jak i ty. - odpowiadam z lekkością._   
_\- Proszę więcej mnie nie psychoanalizować. Podczas takiej sesji byłbym bardzo nieprzyjemny. Przepraszam, ale muszę wygłosić wykład o psychoanalizie. - Will wychodzi. Zaskoczył mnie tą wypowiedzią. Zostaję sam z Jackiem._   
_\- Lepiej niech go pan tak nie drażni. Radzę być mniej bezpośrednim. - ostrzega mnie Crawford._   
_\- Posiada niesamowitą empatię. Potrafi wczuć się w nas albo kogoś, kto go przeraża. To dość niewygodny dar, Jack. - mówię i na chwilę przerywam - Doskonała percepcja to obusieczny miecz. A co do waszego kanibala... Chyba mogę pomóc dobremu Willowi w przejrzeniu go._

_Teraz znów czeka mnie pierwsze spotkanie z Willem. Nowym Willem. Znów go poznam. Od początku._

Stoję na korytarzu Szpitala imienia Johna Hopkinsa. Przed laty pracowałem tu jako chirurg. Odszedłem po śmierci jednego z moich pacjentów. Nie była to śmierć przypadkowa. Stoję przed salą numer 115. Biorę głęboki oddech i wchodzę do środka. Will śpi. Siadam na krześle stojącym przy łóżku. Obserwuję go. Jego klatka piersiowa porusza się miarowo. Spokój widoczny na jego twarzy mnie urzeka. Zastanawia mnie, co powie, gdy się obudzi. Zdenerwuje się? Może ucieszy? __Will zawsze był w pewnych kwestiach nieprzewidywalny. Teraz będzie jeszcze trudniej. Nie boję się tego. Będzie ciekawiej. Przewiduję, że teraz rzuci mi wyzwanie. Dopiero teraz zabawa się zacznie. Prawdziwa zabawa z prawdziwymi przeszkodami. Nie taka, jak do tej pory. Bez łatwych zwycięstw. Bez nudy i jednostajności. Niebezpieczna i nieprzewidywalna gra. Stawką będzie moja wolność._ _ Powieki Willa drgnęły. Budzi się. Spogląda na mnie swoimi pustymi błękitnymi oczyma. Patrzy prosto w moje oczy. Kontakt wzrokowy go niegdyś dekoncentrował. Czy to się zmieni? Jego wzrok jest chłodnie gorący. Nie tego się spodziewałem.

\- Dzień dobry Will - mówię i się uśmiecham. Uśmiech jest szczery. - Jak się czujesz? -pytam. Will milczy. Nie tego się spodziewałem. Cały czas patrzy w moje oczy. Jego wzrok wciąż jest taki sam. Czy wyraża obojętność? A może mówi mi to, czego Will wypowiedzieć nie potrafi? Jak to interpretować? Wyzwanie. Odwiedzam Willa codziennie, przez niemal dwa tygodnie. Zawsze zastaję to samo. Ten sam chłodnie gorący wzrok. Ta sama spokojna twarz. To samo irytujące milczenie. Pewnego dnia Will czeka na mnie przed szpitalem. Wypisali go.

°°°

Jedziemy do Wolf Trap. Alana opiekowała się psami przez cały ten czas. Przywiezie je jutro. Will śpi. Przesypia całą drogę. Ściemnia się.

\- Dojechaliśmy - informuję go po półtoragodzinnej jeździe. Otwiera oczy.  
\- Wejdziesz na chwilę? - pyta. Odpowiadam mu kiwnięciem głowy.  
Wchodzimy do domu. Jest tu dziwnie pusto bez psów. Jakby czegoś brakowało. Jakby ten dom był stworzony dla zwierząt. Jakby były jego częścią. Will nalewa do szklanek taniej whisky. Idziemy do salonu. Siadamy w fotelach. Ostatnie promienie zachodzącego słońca wpadają przez okno. Milczymy kilka chwil, popijając trunek.  
\- Ufasz mi na tyle, by powierzyć w moje ręce swój najważniejszy przywilej? - pyta bezpośrednio Will. Ciekawe, czy długo zastanawiał się, co mi powie.  
\- Owszem. Ufam ci aż tak bardzo - odpowiadam. Sam nie wiem, czy to nie kolejne kłamstwo. Kłamanie przychodzi mi naprawdę łatwo. Mam wprawę.  
\- Cóż, trudno jest zdobyć twoje zaufanie. Musiałem dotrzeć do granicy... - na chwilę przerywa. Patrzy mi w oczy. Teraz jego wzrok wyraża pustkę. - i ją przekroczyć. Tylko za granicą znajdowała się przepaść. Gdy w nią spadałem podałeś mi nóż. Cokolwiek bym uczynił i tak bym stracił. Straciłem siebie dla ciebie. Wolę to niż stracić życie. - Teraz ja milczę. Niech mówi dalej. - Teraz cię rozumiem, bo stałem się taki, jak ty. Naprawdę rozumiem. Widzę cię. - Nie wiem, co mam powiedzieć. Poszło zbyt łatwo. Myślałem, że trochę poczekam na te słowa. Gdzie wyzwanie? Gdzie trudność? Gdzie przeszkody? Podstęp?  
\- Ile razy nakarmiłeś mnie kimś innym? - ciągnie Will.  
\- Wiele razy - odpowiadam i się uśmiecham. Takie efekty były marzeniem. Taki Will był marzeniem. A teraz siedzi naprzeciwko mnie i popija tą okropną whisky. Marzenia się spełniają. Szybko zrozumiał. Może zbyt szybko.  
\- Teraz, gdy patrzę na świat twoimi oczami, nie wydajesz się aż tak interesujący - mówi Will z przekąsem. W jego oczach dostrzegam blask dowcipu.  
\- Podoba ci się ta perspektywa? - pytam. Wciąż się uśmiecham.  
\- Bardzo. - Will oblizuje usta. - Najzabawniejsze jest to, że wszyscy postrzegają cię jako kogoś innego. Nie widzą, że w ich stadzie jest drapieżnik.  
\- Dwóch drapieżników - mówię.  
\- Dwóch... - szepcze Will.  
\- Chciałeś porozmawiać na swoim terenie. Nie w szpitalu, nie w moim gabinecie. W znajomej przestrzeni. Boisz się mnie? - pytam spokojnie.  
\- Nie boję się. Nie potrafiłem przewidzieć, co zrobisz. Tak jest lepiej - odpowiada Will łagodnie. Dopijam whisky. Podnoszę się z fotela.  
\- Ta chwila trwała bardzo długo. Muszę już jechać. Zapraszam cię na kolację. Jutro o siódmej. Abigail chce cię przywitać - informuję. Will wstaje i odnosi puste szklanki do kuchni. Po krótkiej chwili wraca. Idziemy do drzwi.  
\- Oczywiście przyjdę - mówi. Staje naprzeciwko mnie i obejmuje mnie ramionami. Odwzajemniam uścisk. Trwa to tylko sekundę.  
\- Dobrej nocy Will - mówię z uśmiechem.  
\- Dobranoc, Hannibalu - odpowiada i również się uśmiecha. _Widzi mnie._

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ten rozdział pisało mi się naprawdę miło i przyjemnie. Retrospekcje, serca i oscypki. Dajcie znać, czy wam się podoba, bo zaczynam się martwić o jakość tego ficzka xD

 

 

Pukanie do drzwi. Pierwsza sesja zaczyna się za pół godziny. Otwieram. Jack Crawford.  
\- Jack, witaj. Wejdź proszę - mówię uprzejmie. Mój gość wchodzi. - Co u Belli? - pytam grzecznie. Bella, a właściwie Phyllis to żona Jacka. W tajemnicy przed mężem przychodziła do mnie na sesje. Niestety stan jej zdrowia to uniemożliwił. Ma raka płuc. Jest bardzo osłabiona. Na sesjach często mówiła, że chce umrzeć. Nawet próbowała popełnić samobójstwo.  
\- Kiepsko, ale jestem dobrej myśli - odpowiada mi. Wymieniamy uprzejmości, aż wreszcie Jack wyjawia powód wizyty.  
\- Chciałem porozmawiać o Willu. O jego stanie psychicznym. Sądzisz, że może wrócić już do pracy? - pyta.  
\- Cóż, stan Willa określiłbym jako stabilny, ale z powrotem do profilowania radziłbym poczekać. Nie mamy pewności, czy nie jest za wcześnie, czy Will się nie złamie. - Minął tydzień od wyjścia Willa ze szpitala. Nie widziałem się z nim od kolacji z Abigail. Dziś mamy sesję. Tak właściwie to jego urlop nie jest już konieczny. Chcę nacieszyć się Willem bez śladów osobowości innych morderców jak najdłużej.  
\- Pojawił się nowy morderca? - pytam.  
Jack pytałby o Willa tylko z powodu pracy. Wykorzystuje jego empatię. Ale to mi pomogło. To dzięki Jackowi poznałem go i teraz mam szansę poznać go ponownie.  
\- Tak. Twierdzisz, że Will musi jeszcze trochę odpocząć, więc nie będzie brał w tym udziału. - Jack na chwilę przerywa. Udaje, że się nad czymś zastanawia. - Może ty zechciałbyś nam pomóc? - pyta.  
\- Wybacz Jack, ale za piętnaście minut zaczynam pierwszą sesję. Niestety nie mogę pomóc. Mam nadzieję, że sobie poradzicie. - Odmawiam grzecznie. Widzę, że Jack nie jest zachwycony.  
\- Cóż... w porządku. To ja już pójdę. Miłego dnia - mówi i wychodzi.  
_Dziwnie byłoby profilować samego siebie._

  


Dzień mija mi szybko. Została tylko jedna sesja. Sesja z Willem. Spotkania z nim zawsze zostawiam sobie na koniec. Istnieją dwa powody: pierwszy to zasada "najpierw obowiązki, później przyjemności", a drugi to fakt, że Will zawsze zostaje dłużej. Punktualnie o godzinie szóstej po południu otwieram drzwi do poczekalni. Już czeka.  
\- Witaj Will - mówię z uśmiechem. On również się uśmiecha.  
\- Dzień dobry, Hannibalu - odpowiada. Lubię, gdy zwraca się do mnie po imieniu.  
Will wchodzi do gabinetu. Siadamy w fotelach. Milczymy. Will dokładnie lustruje mnie wzrokiem.  
\- Znów to zrobiłeś - mówi i się śmieje.  
\- Co mnie zdradziło? - pytam z uśmiechem.  
\- Jesteś zrelaksowany i wypoczęty mimo krótkiego snu. Poprzednia ofiara nie straciła zbyt wiele, więc twoja spiżarnia świeciła pustkami - zauważa. Na kolacji z Abigail jedliśmy polędwicę Lucasa z purée z kasztanów oraz akcentem z moich rodzinnych stron, czyli sosem z jarzębiny i czarnego bzu. Polowanie było konieczne.  
\- Jack chciał wiedzieć, czy już możesz wrócić do profilowania - mówię.  
\- Mogę? - To brzmi, jakby Will pytał mnie o zgodę.  
\- Tak, ale...  
\- ... chcesz się mną jeszcze nacieszyć - kończy za mnie zadowolony. Mam wrażenie, że widzi moje myśli. Ale ja nie dostrzegam jego. Odpowiadam mu uśmiechem.  
\- Często się uśmiechasz - stwierdza Will. W jego błękitnych oczach widzę nieznany błysk. Źrenice ma rozszerzone. Wydaje się, że cała ta sytuacja go bawi.  
\- Ty również - odpowiadam.  
\- Abigail twierdzi, że nasza relacja jest teraz inna. Mówiła, że podobają się jej te uśmiechy i znaczące spojrzenia. Zapytała też, co się zmieniło. - Opowiada Will.  
\- Ty się zmieniłeś - mówię.  
\- Wszystko zaplanowałeś, prawda? Wyznaczyłeś dokładną godzinę? - pyta i się śmieje. Nie jest to ten gorzki, nerwowy śmiech. Ten jest... pogodny i szczery. Will nie oczekuje odpowiedzi.  
\- Wiesz, cieszę się, że to wszystko zrobiłeś. Mam teraz tyle możliwości - mówi po chwili. - Mogę do ciebie dołączyć lub... -Na jego twarzy pojawia się łobuzerski uśmiech - cię wydać. Chyba wolisz pierwszą opcję, hmm? - pyta arogancko.  
\- A którą opcję wolisz ty? - Odpowiadam pytaniem. Ta rozmowa coraz bardziej mi się podoba. Ten Will coraz bardziej mi się podoba. Nie jest już zastraszonym, słabym zwierzątkiem. Jest drapieżnikiem, który ustala zasady. I nie da się zdominować. Cieszę się, że to ja go takim uczyniłem. To moje największe i najpiękniejsze dzieło. Moje lustrzane odbicie. Obce, a jednocześnie znajome. Wiem, że Will już dokonał wyboru. Dołączył do mnie.  
\- Więc co wziąłeś sobie tym razem? - Zmienia temat.  
\- Nerki i serce - odpowiadam spokojnie. - Jesteś głodny? - pytam. Will tylko się uśmiecha.

 

_Parkuję przed domem Willa. Z samochodu wyjmuję torbę termiczną. W środku jest termos świeżej kawy oraz jajecznica z kiełbasą w zamkniętych pojemnikach. Pukam do drzwi._ _\- Dzień dobry, Will. Mogę wejść? - pytam. Will przed chwilą wstał._  
_\- A gdzie Crawford? - Rozgląda się lekko zaskoczony._  
_\- Zeznaje w sądzie. Zdaje się, że dziś pobędziemy sami. Mogę wejść? - pytam ponownie. Will wchodzi do domu, a ja za nim. Siadamy przy stole._  
_\- Cenię sobie zdrowe odżywianie, więc sam przygotowuję większość posiłków. - mówię wyjmując jedzenie. - Trochę protein, by dobrze rozpocząć dzień.  - Podsuwam Willowi jeden pojemnik. - Jajecznica z kiełbasą. - Bierze kęs._  
_\- Przepyszne. Dziękuję - mówi wykładając jedzenie na talerz._  
_\- Cała przyjemność po mojej stronie. - odpowiadam. - Powinienem przeprosić cię za moją analityczną zasadzkę, ale pewnie musiałbym robić to co chwila i bardzo by cię to męczyło, więc muszę ograniczyć się z przeprosinami. - Również zaczynam jeść._  
_\- Zachowujmy się jak zawodowcy - mówi Will. Przyglądam mu się._  
_\- Albo jak dorośli ludzie. Kto wie, może się zaprzyjaźnimy? - Sugeruję lekko._  
_\- Nie wydaje mi się pan interesujący. - Will nie wydaje się być zachwycony moim pomysłem. Upija łyk kawy._  
_\- Ale zacznę - odpowiadam i dokładnie mu się przyglądam. - Agent Crawford mówił, że potwory to twój konik. - Zmieniam temat._  
_\- Wątpię, by Dzierzba zabił tę dziewczynę na polu - Will odsuwa talerz na bok i opiera łokcie na blacie._  
_\- Diabeł tkwi w szczegółach. - Pochylam się nad stołem. - Czego nie zrobił naśladowca? Co go zdradziło? - pytam._  
_\- Wszystko - mówi Will. - Jakby chciał pokazać zło w taki sposób, bym dostrzegł dobro. -  Przeciera dłońmi twarz. Wzdycha. - Cała scena zbrodni była jednym wielkim prezentem. - Spogląda na mnie._  
_\- Matematyka ludzkich zachowań.Sporo paskudnych zmiennych. Sporo nieprzyjemnych rachunków z tym Dzierzbą. - Wracam do jedzenia. Will nalewa sobie kawy. - Odtwarzasz jego wyobrażenia? Z jakimi problemami się zmaga? - pytam._  
_\- Kilkoma. - Upija łyk kawy._  
_\- A czy ty masz jakieś? - Zadaję pytanie. Znam odpowiedź._  
_\- Nie - odpowiada._  
_\- No tak, oczywiście. Tacy ludzie jak my nie miewają problemów. Nie ma w nas nic strasznego. - Ponownie się pochylam. - Wiesz co, Will? Myślę, że dla wujka Jacka jesteś kruchą filiżanką. Najlepszą z kolekcji, przeznaczoną dla wyjątkowych gości - mówię. Will nerwowo się śmieje. Uśmiecham się._  
_\- A kim jestem dla pana? - pyta._  
_\- Mangustą, którą pragnę mieć pod domem, gdyby przypełzł jakiś wąż. - Patrzymy sobie w oczy. Will marszczy czoło i ściąga brwi._  
_\- Dokończ śniadanie - mówię. Wracamy do jedzenia._  


 

Na patelni polanej miodem szklę szalotkę. Dodaję wcześniej pokrojoną paprykę i czekam, aż wszystko się połączy. Na środku talerzy wyćwiczonym ruchem rozsmarowuję sos z papryki. Kładę trzy plastry oczyszczonego serca, krążki pieczonego buraka oraz plastry wysuszonego, chrupiącego oscypka. Ten ser nie jest tak popularny w Stanach, jak w Europie, a szkoda. Całość posypuję świeżymi ziołami.

\- Wiesz, że we Francji tradycją jest spożywanie końskich serc? - Zagaduję Willa nalewając wina Bodegas Artadi El Pison do kieliszków. - Konina jest chudsza od wołowiny, a do tego ma bogatszy, nieco słodkawy smak. W niektórych restauracjach wciąż podawane są steki z końskich serc - mówię.  
\- W innych okolicznościach powiedziałbyś mi, że jemy koninę? - pyta Will uśmiechając się.  
\- Tak, nie zauważyłbyś nawet różnicy. - Też się uśmiecham. - Gotowe. Carpaccio z serca z sosem paprykowym.  
\- Wygląda pysznie - mówi i próbuje. - I jest pyszne. Wyrazy uznania dla szefa kuchni. - Śmieje się. Upija łyk wina. Również zaczynam jeść. Podnoszę kieliszek i wdycham aromat trunku. Owoce, wanilia i kwiaty. Próbuję. Wyraźnie wyczuwam stary wiek krzewów winorośli. Nic więcej nie mówimy. Wieczór mija przyjemnie i szybko. Wolałbym, by trwał dłużej.

  


 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dziś troszkę dłużej. Ale tylko troszkę. Dziękuję za miłe komentarze bardzo :) I miłego weekendu życzę ;) Ta ofiara, o której Will opowiadał dla Hannibala jest zainspirowana "Dziełem Dextera" Jeffa Lindsay'a. Sentymenty :')

Wchodzę do gabinetu. Jest ciepły wieczór. Coś się nie zgadza. Wyczuwam znajomy zapach, ale nie potrafię przypomnieć sobie, skąd go znam. Nie powinienem go czuć.  
_Biegnę korytarzami pałacu myśli w poszukiwaniu źródła. Zaglądam do każdej z sal, przyglądam się w pośpiechu spotykanym eksponatom. Wspomnienia z nimi związane zalewają mój umysł. "Ein Mannlein steht im Walde ganz still und stumm...". Mischa przytulająca ciemnofioletowego bakłażana. Delikatna skóra lady Murasaki. Cykanie świerszcza suzumushi. "Czy ty jeszcze masz czym kochać?". Smak krwi Vladisa Grutasa. Zapach szpitala. Spokojna twarz śpiącego Willa. Mischa krzycząca z przerażeniem moje imię. "Anniba!, Anniba!". Za szybko przemykam korytarzami. Spotykam zbyt wiele znaczących i intensywnych wspomnień. Mam ochotę krzyczeć. Zatrzymuję się gwałtownie. Znalazłem._  
\- Witaj, Abigail - mówię.  
\- Skąd pan wiedział, że to ja? - pyta cicho. Już wiem, gdzie się chowa. Siedzi oparta plecami o regał z książkami na antresoli.  
\- Dzwonili ze szpitala. - Nie dzwonili. - Dokąd mogłaś się udać. Nie mogłaś wrócić do domu. - Stwierdzam. - Zejdź na dół - mówię po chwili. Abigail schodzi po drabinie, a ja podaję jej rękę i pomagam bezpiecznie stanąć na podłodze.  
\- Nie chcę zasnąć - wyznaje.  
\- Nie można przewidzieć snów. Nie można ich powstrzymać ani stłumić. Trzeba się z nimi zmierzyć. Pokonać je - odpowiadam. Abigail milczy.  
\- To pan wtedy do nas zadzwonił. Rozmawiał pan z moim tatą, zanim... - mówi po chwili drżącym głosem. - Co mu pan powiedział?  
\- Zwykła rozmowa, która miała ustalić, czy jest w domu w celu przesłuchania. Dlaczego zatem miałem nie mówić prawdy? - pytam.  
\- Myślę, że zadzwonił pan jako seryjny morderca. Taki jak mój tata. - Teraz głos Abigail się łamie. Boi się, że zabije ją, bo zna prawdę.  
\- W niczym go nie przypominam. Popełniłem błąd. Coś, co łatwo niewłaściwie odebrać. Nie tak jak w twoim przypadku. Dotrzymam twojej tajemnicy. - Uspokajam ją.  
\- A ja pańskiej. - Widzę, jak jej mięśnie się rozluźniają. Nie trwa to jednak długo. Po chwili znów się spinają. - Will wie, prawda? - pyta przestraszona. Podsunąłem Jackowi ciało. Tak jak przewidziałem nalegał, by Abigail je zobaczyła. Alana nie zdołała go przekonać. Niczego się nie dowiedział. Abigail świetnie kłamie. Grała wstrząśniętą. Była wstrząśnięta.  
\- Owszem, wie, że zabiłaś Nicholasa Boyle'a - odpowiadam spokojnie.  
\- I co teraz zrobi?  
\- Dotrzyma tajemnicy - mówię.  
\- Nie ma pan pewności. - Jej głos drży jeszcze bardziej.  
\- Dotrzyma, bo inaczej skazi jedyną dobrą rzecz w swoim życiu. - Zapewniam. - Okłamie Jacka Crawforda na twój temat, tak samo jak okłamuje sam siebie. Jesteś wolna, Abigail. Nikt się nie dowie, co zrobiłaś. I nikt nie pozna prawdy, do której nie chcesz się przyznać. Nawet przed sobą. - Uspokajam ją. Abigail podchodzi do okna. Staje do mnie odwrócona plecami. Jej ciało przechodzą dreszcze. Mamrocze coś cicho.  
\- Nie słyszę - mówię.  
\- Pomagałam mu. Wiedziałam, co robił mój ojciec. To ja...poznawałam te dziewczyny. Rozmawiałam z nimi. Śmiałam się i żartowałam. Dowiadywałam się, gdzie mieszkają. Dokąd chodzą. Kiedy są same... Dziewczyny, które wyglądały tak samo jak ja. Mogły zostać moimi przyjaciółkami. Nie mogłam mu odmówić. Wiedziałam...Wiedziałam, że zabije albo je, albo mnie - wyrzuca z siebie łamiącym się głosem. Odwraca się do mnie. Po jej policzkach płyną łzy. Podchodzę do niej, obejmuję ją i przytulam. Delikatnie gładzę dłonią jej plecy. Potrzebuje teraz wsparcia. Ufa mi, mimo tego, że zna prawdę. Nie ma nikogo innego. A ja to wykorzystuję. Ach, powinienem mieć wyrzuty sumienia. Nie czułem ich od lat. Skutecznie pozbyłem się sumienia. Niesamowicie ułatwia to życie. Sentymenty nie wpływają na decyzje. Myśli są w pełni racjonalne.  
\- Zastanawiałem się, kiedy mi o tym powiesz - mówię łagodnie.  
\- Jestem potworem. - Szlocha Abigail.  
\- Nie. Potrafię rozpoznać potwory. Ty jesteś ofiarą. A ja ochronię cię wraz z Willem. -Wypuszczam ją z uścisku dopiero wtedy, gdy czuję, że jej oddech się uspokaja.  
\- Spędzisz noc u mnie, zadzwonię do szpitala. Rano cię odwiozę. - Proponuję.  
\- Dziękuję - mówi i się uśmiecha. Odwzajemniam uśmiech.

  
  


°°°

  
  


Will trzy dni temu wrócił do pracy. Pomógł schwytać pewnego mordercę, który wypatroszył mężczyznę, usunął wnętrzności, wyścielił jamę brzuszną ozdobnym papierem i wsypał do niej słodycze. Ponadto włamał się do cukierni i położył ciało na wystawie. Dość... ciekawy pomysł. Zrobił to, bo się nudził. Na sesjach praktycznie nie rozmawiamy o pracy. Will opisuje tylko miejsce zbrodni. Przemyśleniami się nie dzieli. Radzi sobie świetnie. Żadnych koszmarów, halucynacji, lunatykowania. Wchodzi do umysłów morderców, ale nie wpuszcza ich do swojego. Zapytałem go, jak mu się to udaje. Odpowiedział, że jednego już wpuścił i tyle wystarczy. Teraz Will siedzi zamyślony w fotelu naprzeciwko mnie.  
\- Pocałowałem Alanę - mówi. Moje mięśnie automatycznie się napinają. Chce mnie sprowokować.  
\- Jak zareagowała Alana? - pytam spokojnie.  
\- Odwzajemniła pocałunek. - Will się uśmiecha. W jego oczach dostrzegam ciekawość.  
\- Dlaczego ją pocałowałeś? - Zapewne moje oczy są teraz ciemniejsze niż zazwyczaj. On to widzi. Jego twarz się rozjaśnia. Sprawdza, czy jestem zazdrosny. _Jestem?_  
\- Alana jest bardzo atrakcyjna. Od kiedy ją poznałem chciałem to zrobić - odpowiada lekko.  
\- Pocałowałeś ją tylko dlatego, że jest atrakcyjna? - pytam. Jego oczy przez sekundę wyrażają zaskoczenie. Tego się nie spodziewał. Otrzymał to, czego chciał. Będzie grać dalej?  
\- Nie. Czuję coś do niej. - Blefuje. _Chcę, by blefował._  
\- Alana nie będzie mogła się powstrzymać przed badaniem twojego umysłu - mówię.  
\- Wiem - odpowiada Will. Jego głos jest teraz nienaturalnie łagodny. Nie potrafię tego właściwie zinterpretować. Co próbuje osiągnąć? Przecież dostał to, czego chciał. A co jeśli... on nie blefuje? Co jeśli naprawdę czuje coś do Alany? Co jeśli to nie jest tylko gra? Och, to musi być gra. Nie mówiłby mi o tym, gdyby nie chciał sprawdzić, czy jestem zazdrosny.  
\- Usiłujesz złapać równowagę... - zaczynam.  
\- Nie - przerywa mi. - Złapałem równowagę. Chcę mieć kogoś bliskiego poza tobą - mówi spokojnie. Zastanawiam się, co odpowiedzieć. Will nagle wybucha śmiechem. Unoszę pytająco brew.  
\- To zabawne, że każdą moją decyzję tłumaczysz sobie wszystkim, tylko nie uczuciem. - Wyjaśnia. - Dlaczego tak robisz? - pyta. Milczę przez chwilę.  
\- Robię tak, bo uczucia nie powinny wpływać na nasze decyzje. Uczucia nas zaślepiają. Nie pozwalają myśleć racjonalnie. Człowiek jest ich więźniem - mówię. Jego twarz wyraża zaskoczenie. Myślał, że będę się starał uniknąć odpowiedzi. I tak wie już zbyt wiele, więc nie silę się na uniki i kłamstwa. Chcę, by poczuł, że mu ufam.  
\- Ty również? - pyta. Zastanawiam się chwilę.  
\- Nie - odpowiadam. Wygląda na rozczarowanego. Myślał, że coś do niego czuję. Czuję?  
\- Jak się pozbyłeś uczuć? - Chce wiedzieć Will. Nie sądziłem, że nasza rozmowa kiedykolwiek będzie dotyczyć takich tematów. Jest ciekawy moich przeżyć, to jasne. Ale przez to muszę się przed nim otworzyć.  
\- Umarły wraz z Mischą - mówię. _"Anniba!"_. Will się nie odzywa. Onieśmieliła go moja szczerość. Widzę, że bije się z myślami.  
\- Moje odejdą wraz z tobą. - Wyznaje cicho i spuszcza wzrok. Przytakuję tylko. Ta rozmowa naprawdę przybrała nieoczekiwany kierunek. Nie wiem, jak mam odpowiedzieć. Przytakuję więc jeszcze raz. Patrzę w oczy Willa. Są teraz bardzo jasne. Poczuł się lepiej mówiąc mi o tym. Muszę coś zrobić.  
\- Abigail obawia się, że zdradzisz Jackowi jej tajemnicę. - Zmieniam temat.  
\- Nie zdradzę. - Zapewnia Will.  
\- Jak się dowiedziałeś? - pytam.  
\- Och, wystarczyło tylko spojrzeć na ciało. Gwałtowne wbicie noża. Pewne cięcie choć jej ręce drżały. Widać było, że Abigail nie robiła tego pierwszy raz.  
\- Ale mimo to milczałeś. - Stwierdzam.  
\- I milczeć będę - mówi.  
\- Dlaczego?  
\- Czy mam jakiś wybór? - pyta. - Gdybym powiedział tylko bym stracił. Albo życie z twoich rąk, albo ciebie i Abigail. Postępuję rozsądnie.  
\- Długo biłeś się z myślami? - Chcę wiedzieć. Will chwilę się zastanawia.  
\- Nie - mówi. - Decyzję podjąłem sekundę po tym, gdy połączyłem wszystkie elementy. Gdybym czekał Jack zauważyłby moje wahanie. Podsunąłem mu fałszywy trop. Odsunąłem podejrzenia od Abigail. - Uśmiecha się tajemniczo.  
\- Chronisz ją. - Stwierdzam.  
\- Ty również - mówi.  
\- Dlaczego to robimy? - pytam.  
\- Ja czuję się odpowiedzialny, ty nią manipulujesz. - Powinienem czuć się zaniepokojony tym, że mnie przejrzał. Ale się tak nie czuję. Wiem, że Will nic z tym nie zrobi. Naprawdę widzi tak wiele?  
\- Dokładnie tak. - Przytakuję. Wiem, że chciał to usłyszeć.  
\- Gdybyś nie miał uczuć już dawno bym nie żył - mówi po chwili milczenia. - I to byłby w pełni racjonalny czyn. - Wstaje, zakłada kurtkę i wychodzi. Siedzę w osłupieniu przez kilka minut. Ma rację. _Więc co do niego czuję?_

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rozdział jest szybciej. Nie chciałam czekać. Jeszcze nie wiem, jak to u mnie z pisaniem będzie we wrześniu i później. Ale się nie przejmujcie, coś wymyślę xD Dziękuję za cudowne komentarze i kudosy, aż mi się miło robi :*

_Więc co do niego czuję? To pytanie męczy mnie już piąty dzień. Wciąż nie potrafię na nie odpowiedzieć. Na początku czułem ekscytację i zaintrygowanie. Takie stworzenie jak Will... jest czymś wyjątkowym. Przy pierwszym spotkaniu niewiele się o nim dowiedziałem, choć zawsze potrafię sporo zauważyć. Nie wiedziałem praktycznie nic. Tylko jedno wrażenie niezmiennie towarzyszy mi od tamtego dnia. Will wie więcej. Więcej niż ktokolwiek o mnie wiedział. Kiedykolwiek. Nie musiał nawet tego szukać. Sam mu to pokazałem. Dlaczego? Ponieważ chcę, by ktoś zrozumiał. Dlaczego tego chcę? Ponieważ potrzebuję zrozumienia? Ponieważ potrzebuję sojusznika? Ponieważ nie chcę być sam? Nie, lubię moją samotność. Ale od pierwszego spotkania z Willem pragnąłem jego towarzystwa bardziej niż kogokolwiek innego. Kiedykolwiek. To, jak nim manipulowałem tylko uświadamia mi, że nigdy nie chodziło tylko o zniszczenie go i ponowne odbudowanie. Przy Willu nigdy nie trzymałem się planu. Działałem pod wpływem chwili. Nieświadomie... go dotykałem. Czułem się, jakby w jego obecności nagle brakowało powietrza. Od początku wiedziałem, że jest najbliżej zrozumienia mnie. Zrozumienia tego co robię. I dlaczego to robię. Czuję, że gdzieś w jego podświadomości czai się odpowiedź. Odpowiedź na wszystko, co jest ze mną związane. On widzi. On wie. On czuje. Jest świadomy, że nic mu nie zrobię. Że nie chcę go skrzywdzić. "Gdybyś nie miał uczuć już dawno bym nie żył." Ma rację. Powinienem go zabić. Ale nie mogę się do tego zmusić. Nawet nigdy o tym nie myślałem. Chcę by był szczęśliwy. Ale tylko przy mnie. Tylko ja mogę dać mu szczęście. Tylko mojego szczęścia ma pragnąć. Ma myśleć tylko o mnie. W jego głowie mam być tylko ja. Nie jakiś przypadkowy morderca, któremu nagle zachciało się być artystą. To mnie Will ma podziwiać. Podziwiać moje dzieła. Nie tylko te kulinarne. Czy to nie jest odrobinę samolubne? Możliwe. Ale nigdy czegoś takiego jeszcze nie doznałem. Nigdy tego nie posmakowałem. Nie spróbowałem... Jak on smakuje? Na początku zapewne czuć cierpkość pierwszego wrażenia, bo choć Will jest przystojny, jego zachowanie zaszczutego zwierzątka nie dodaje mu uroku. Później, gdy już się do ciebie przyzwyczai i gdy w waszej relacji wykiełkuje namiastka zaufania smakuje jak doskonałe połączenie słodyczy nadziei zrozumienia, którą początkowo ledwo można było wyczuć i gorzkiego smaku świadomości, że oto przed tobą stoi istota, która może cię zniszczyć jednym ruchem. Delikatny aromat niebezpieczeństwa i odmienności od wszystkiego, co jest ci znane tylko wzmacniają cały efekt. To smak idealny. Chciałbym go zasmakować całym sobą. Wdychać jego aromat, zatrzymywać wonne powietrze w płucach aż do zawrotów głowy. I próbować każdego dnia, po wieczność, wciąż wyczuwając coś nowego, coś nieznanego, by móc to z czasem obracać w nutę już znajomą. Mógłbym zranić Willa. Ale tylko po to, by sprawdzić, czy wciąż będzie za mną podążał. Czy będzie mnie szukał mimo wszystko. Mógłbym to zrobić. Ale nie zrobię. Dlaczego? Bo boję się, że odejdzie. Że nie będzie mnie szukał. Że mnie odrzuci. Nie bałem się od lat. Od dzieciństwa. Dlaczego teraz się boję? Boję się, bo..._

  
Z rozmyślań wyrywa mnie ciche pukanie do drzwi. Jest za wcześnie, by był to pacjent. Coś w moim wnętrzu drgnęło. Jack? _Will?_ Wstaję i otwieram drzwi.  
\- Alano, miło cię widzieć. Wejdź proszę - mówię z uśmiechem. Kobieta wchodzi. Pomagam jej w zdjęciu płaszcza. Znam Alanę od dawna. Szczupła, niewysoka brunetka o jasnobłękitnych oczach i bladej cerze. Przyjaźnimy się. Jest inteligentna, szczera i... prawdziwa. Nikogo nie udaje, wie, czego chce oraz zawsze stawia na swoim.  
\- Dziękuję, Hannibalu - mówi i odwzajemnia uśmiech.  
\- Ależ proszę - odpowiadam. Opieram się biurko. - Co cię do mnie sprowadza? - pytam.  
\- Och, nie mogę odwiedzić bez powodu przyjaciela? - Jej głos wyraża sztuczne oburzenie. Żartuje sobie. Alana chichocze przez chwilę. - Przyszłam prosić cię o radę - mówi już w pełni poważnie. - Chodzi o Willa. - Tego się nie spodziewałem. Może nie blefował? Albo naprawdę dobrze gra.  
\- O co chodzi? - pytam z nutką troski w głosie odsuwając na bok wszystkie przypuszczenia.  
\- Cóż... nasze relacje ostatnio się trochę... - szuka odpowiedniego słowa - zmieniły. Will chce czegoś więcej niż przyjaźni. Ale... - waha się.  
\- Ty nie wiesz, czego chcesz. - kończę za nią.  
\- Tak, dokładnie tak. - Przyznaje mi rację. Pierwszy raz Alana Bloom nie wie, czego chce. - Z jednej strony boję się, że nie będę się mogła powstrzymywać przed badaniem jego psychiki, a z drugiej... - zastanawia się chwilę - jest naprawdę uroczy i miły, i teraz, gdy już się... - ponownie się zastanawia. - Gdy już jest dość stabilny to chyba jest bezpiecznie. Sądzisz, że Will nie stara się tylko... złapać równowagi, chwycić się czegoś stabilnego? - pyta. Choć bardzo lubię Alanę, rozmawiając z nią w tej chwili i na taki temat, czuję się jakbym słuchał zakochanej nastolatki, która widzi w Willu tylko kogoś miłego i uroczego. Naprawdę jest tak ślepa? _Och, on wiedział, że tu przyjdzie i że to powie. Mam ochotę się roześmiać. Tak szybko się uczy._  
\- Will nie jest jeszcze do końca stabilny, w każdej chwili mury odgradzające jego umysł od umysłów morderców mogą upaść. Och, nie powinnaś się z nim teraz wiązać, jest taki rozchwiany. - Will przypuszcza, że właśnie to powiem. _Przecież w Alanie widzę konkurencję o jego serce i jestem taki zazdrosny. Jestem?_  
\- Uważam, że Will już złapał równowagę. Jest w pełni świadomy swoich czynów. Nie wpuszcza morderców do swojego umysłu. Stan, w jakim się wcześniej znajdował był wynikiem zapalenia mózgu, prawda? Jeżeli naprawdę jest między wami uczucie nie powinnaś się wahać - mówię zamiast tego. Nie przechytrzy mnie. To jest niesamowicie zabawne, gdy wiem, co chce osiągnąć. Właściwie... nie jestem zazdrosny. Wiem, co chce osiągnąć. Nie dam mu tej satysfakcji.  
\- Naprawdę tak myślisz? - Jej twarz się rozjaśnia.  
\- Jak najbardziej. - Potwierdzam. Teraz Will będzie miał na głowie Alanę. Ciekawe, jak sobie z tym poradzi.  
\- Dziękuję, Hannibalu - mówi i szeroko się uśmiecha.

°°°

Kończę zmywanie naczyń po kolacji. Jest tego naprawdę niewiele. Słyszę dzwonek do drzwi. Wycieram ręce, zdejmuję fartuch i idę otworzyć.  
\- Witaj, Will - mówię z uśmiechem. Will wygląda na wściekłego. - Proszę, wejdź.  
Wchodzi. Zamykam drzwi. Odwracam się do niego.  
\- Co ci... - Will nie daje mi dokończyć. Ucisza mnie gwałtownym pocałunkiem. Pełnym namiętności. Dominacji. Pewności siebie. Satysfakcji. Jego miękkie wargi smakują słodko, cierpko i gorzko. Idealne trio. Nie mam pojęcia, co robić. Poddaję się jego ruchom. Will przerywa pocałunek. Lustruje mnie wzrokiem i stara się zapamiętać każdy szczegół.  
\- Dziękuję za pomoc w badaniach, doktorze - mruczy triumfująco. Jeszcze przez moment mi się przygląda. Unosi rękę i gładzi kciukiem mój policzek. Uśmiecha się i wychodzi. Stoję oniemiały. _Co się właśnie stało?_

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tak na oderwanie myśli po wczorajszym. Idę pogrążyć się w rozpaczy. Przesyłam przytulaski dla każdego, kto uważa, że tego potrzebuje ;)

Jestem w Akademii FBI w Quantico. Crawford prosił o spotkanie. Pukam do drzwi jego gabinetu.   
\- Proszę. - Słyszę głos Jacka. Wchodzę. - Doktor Lecter. Dziękuję, że znalazłeś chwilę - mówi. Gestem wskazuje mi fotel naprzeciwko biurka, przy którym siedzi.   
\- To żaden problem - odpowiadam uprzejmym tonem. - O czym chcesz porozmawiać? - pytam.   
\- Chcę porozmawiać o Willu - oznajmia. Spodziewałem się tego. - Obserwowałem go dokładnie od jego wyjścia ze szpitala - kontynuuje Jack. - Radzi sobie doskonale. Mówi, że nie czuł się tak dobrze od wieków. Nie wpuszcza morderców do swojego umysłu. Jest stabilny. - Ciągnie dalej.   
\- Co masz na myśli, Jack? - pytam. Nie mam pojęcia, o co chodzi.  _ Czyżby Will... _   
\- Sądzę, że Will nie potrzebuje już twojej pomocy - mówi.  _ Czy to... _   
\- Will to zasugerował? - Mój głos jest spokojny, choć w środku wrę.   
\- Nie. Myślę, że jego nieoficjalne sesje nie mają już sensu. Od ponad trzech tygodni nie stracił świadomości, nie miał halucynacji, nie lunatykował. W szpitalu również nic go nie nawiedzało. - Tłumaczy Jack. - Chcę, by Will miał więcej czasu na śledztwa. - Kończy. Choć po mnie tego nie widać, jestem zaskoczony. I wściekły. I dumny z Willa. Manipuluje Jackiem. Chce mnie sprowokować. Wiem o tym, ale wciąż jestem wściekły.   
\- Jeśli tego chcesz, Will nie będzie przychodził na sesje - mówię głosem nie wyrażającym żadnych emocji. "Tylko nie dzwoń do mnie, gdy Will się popsuje." Mam ochotę dodać. Gdy tylko Willowi coś się stanie, Jack będzie prosił mnie o ratunek. - Mam mu to przekazać? - pytam. Nie mam zamiaru się stawiać. Crawford myli się, ale chcę, by sam to dostrzegł. Później ta pomyłka będzie go więcej kosztować.   
\- Nie, sam się tym zajmę. Jeszcze raz dziękuję, że przyjechałeś. To wszystko. Miłego dnia - mówi uprzejmie.   
\- Miłego dnia - odpowiadam i wychodzę. Kieruję się na parking, ale nie zamierzam jechać do domu.  _ Muszę znaleźć odpowiedź na te wciąż mnożące się pytania. Ta gra robi się coraz bardziej... ciekawa? "Dziękuję za pomoc w badaniach, doktorze." Co miał na myśli Will? Czy pocałował mnie tylko po to, by sprawdzić, jak zareaguję? Jak zareagowałem? Zauważył, że jestem zaskoczony. Zdezorientowany. I... zadowolony? Byłem zadowolony? Tak... chyba tak. Chciał się przekonać, co do niego czuję? Gdybym coś czuł... mój organizm by zareagował. Oczy by mi pociemniały, a źrenice rozszerzyłyby się. Mój puls przyśpieszyłby. Najgorsze jest to, że nie mogę tego w żaden sposób sprawdzić. Will... Will to wie. Czy... on zrobił to tylko po to, by obudziła się we mnie niepewność? Bym zaczął zastanawiać się, co do niego czuję? Co czuję? To błędne koło. On o tym wie. Wie, że nawet gdybym doszedł do wniosków bliższych prawdzie... Przekonywałbym się, że tak nie jest. Dlaczego mam z tym takie problemy? Dlaczego Will sprawia, że te problemy się mnożą? Czy gdybym od niego uciekł lub go zabił... Czy te problemy by znikły? Czy byłbym wtedy szczęśliwy? Czy kiedykolwiek byłem szczęśliwy? Muszę uciec od takich wniosków. To nie czas na takie rozmyślania... Muszę to rozgryźć. Wciąż jestem pod ogromnym wrażeniem manipulacji Willa. To, jak zaszczepił w Jacku myśl, że nie potrzebuje sesji... to jest imponujące. Tylko co chce osiągnąć? Musi chodzić o coś więcej niż sprowokowanie mnie. Sprowokowanie do czego? To jest dobre pytanie. Jakiej reakcji oczekuje Will? Chce, bym wpadł do jego domu i próbował go zabić? Chce zobaczyć wściekłość w moich oczach? Liczy, że zabiję Alanę, by pokazać, że nigdy więcej ma tak nie robić? Oczekuje ataku? Tak, z pewnością spodziewa się ataku. Więc go nie dostanie. Będę spokojny. Łagodny. Uległy? Nawet uległy. Will lubi dominować. Lubi pokazywać, jaki jest silny. Jak bardzo się zmienił. Jak nad wszystkim panuje. Jak manipuluje Jackiem, Alaną, mną Manipuluje mną? Próbuje. Ale zbyt szybko odkrywam jego zamiary. A co jeśli... Will wie, że go przejrzałem i spodziewa się, że nie dostanie tego, czego chce? Nie, to jest niedorzeczne. Ale nie mam pewności. Jakakolwiek manipulacja to ryzyko. Ryzyko i domysły. Nigdy nie da się przewidzieć, jak ktoś zareaguje. Ani jaką decyzję podejmie. Ludzie potrafią być nieprzewidywalni. Trzeba spodziewać się nieprzewidzianego. Zawsze trzeba pamiętać, że coś może cię zaskoczyć. Will cały czas mnie zaskakuje. Od pierwszego dnia naszej znajomości. Ale przyzwyczaiłem się do tego i nie robi to na mnie aż takiego wrażenia, jak na początku. Teraz, po jego przemianie... łatwiej jest mi zrozumieć jego czyny. Postępuje tak, jak ja bym najprawdopodobniej postąpił. Pocałowałbym go? Już próbowałem, ale wiedziałem, że się nie uda. Manipulowałem nim. On odpłaca się tym samym. _   
Dojechałem. I na szczęście się uspokoiłem. Parkuję przed domem Willa. Tak właściwie, co chcę powiedzieć?  _ Chyba trzeba improwizować. _ A co jeśli go nie ma? Drzwi się otwierają i wybiega z nich gromadka psów. Jednak jest. Wysiadam i idę w stronę domu. Wchodzę po schodkach na taras. Will stoi oparty o framugę.   
\- Dzień dobry, Will - mówię i lekko się uśmiecham.   
\- Dzień dobry, Hannibalu - odpowiada mi z uśmiechem - Wejdź. - Znika w drzwiach. Idę za nim. Wieszam mój płaszcz na wieszaku w przedpokoju. Will prowadzi nas do salonu. Siada w fotelu i wskazuje mi drugi. Zajmuję wyznaczone przez niego miejsce. Will patrzy w moje oczy i szeroko się uśmiecha. Zapamiętuję tę chwilę.   
\- Dlaczego wczoraj byłeś wściekły? - pytam po długiej chwili milczenia.   
\- Nie byłem - odpowiada lekko. Więc grał.   
\- Alana wczoraj mnie odwiedziła - mówię. Will unosi pytająco brew. Jego twarz jest teraz skupiona. - Pytała, czy nie starasz się tylko złapać równowagi.   
\- Staram się? - pyta Will.  _ Więc się z nią jeszcze nie widział. _   
\- Sam musisz sobie odpowiedzieć na to pytanie - mówię.  _ Teraz wszystko jest jasne. Nie wie, co powiedziałem Alanie. Nie wie, czy postąpiłem zgodnie z jego planem. _ Will mierzy mnie wzrokiem. Milczy.   
\- Pokrzyżowałem ci plany? - pytam może odrobinę zbyt ironicznie.   
\- Nie, skądże, zostań. - Chyba odebrał to pytanie jak próbę ucieczki. Ucieczki przed czym? Nagle na twarzy Willa znów pojawia się uśmiech.   
\- Gryzie cię to, hmm? - pyta rozbawiony. Myślę nad odpowiedzią. - Wracasz ze spotkania z Jackiem - stwierdza. Dzwonił do niego? - Nie dzwonił do mnie. Widać to po twoim zachowaniu. - Rzucam mu pytające spojrzenie. - Ledwo trzymasz emocje na wodzy. Najchętniej byś mnie rozszarpał. Ale jesteś też pod wrażeniem moich... umiejętności. I pewnie zastanawiasz się, co właściwie chcę osiągnąć. - Jednak przewidziałem jego plan.   
\- Tak - mówię. Po co mam kłamać? Ufam mu. W pewnym stopniu, oczywiście.   
\- Nie powiem ci. Masz sam znaleźć odpowiedź. - Will najwyraźniej świetnie się bawi. Wie, że moje poszukiwania tak szybko się nie skończą. - Jak myślisz, czego chcę? - pyta. Znam odpowiedź.   
\- Chcesz doprowadzić mnie do krawędzi i zmusić do skoku. Gdy będę spadał w przepaść podasz mi nóż. Strata jest nieunikniona - odpowiadam. W oczach Willa dostrzegam zadowolenie. - Starasz się mnie sprowokować, bym zbliżył się do granicy i stracił panowanie nad sobą. Czekasz na atak. - Ostatnie słowa wypowiadam cicho.   
\- Brawo, Hannibalu. Teraz czas na wnioski - mówi.   
\- Robisz dokładnie to, co ja zrobiłem lub planowałem zrobić z tobą. - Odpowiedź nie sprawia mi najmniejszego problemu. Will nagle wstaje. Szybko przemierza dzielącą nas odległość. Pochyla się nade mną. Jego twarz znajduje się kilka milimetrów od mojej.   
\- To też chciałeś lub planowałeś zrobić? - szepcze i całuje mnie dokładnie tak, jak wczoraj. Mocno. Zdecydowanie. Namiętnie. Dominująco. Znów czuję tę cudowną mieszankę cierpkości, słodyczy i goryczy. Ciepło rozlewa się po moim ciele. Chciałbym, by ta chwila trwała dłużej.  _ Czy... ta wszechogarniająca mnie rozkosz... Czy czułbym ją gdybym... nic do niego nie czuł? _ Will nagle przerywa pocałunek. Badawczo mi się przygląda. Jego źrenice są rozszerzone. Uśmiecha się. Milczy. Czeka na odpowiedź.   
\- Tak - mówię cicho. Jego twarz się rozjaśnia. Unoszę dłoń i gładzę policzek Willa.  _ Poszukiwania zakończone. Już znam odpowiedź. Na wszystkie pytania. _   
_ I jest tak niesamowicie prosta... _

__

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Myślałam, że nie skoczę tego rozdziału w tym tygodniu, ale się udało. Już się pozbierałam po finale, więc pisało się całkiem dobrze. Dziękuję za miłe słowa i kudoski <3 To naprawdę motywuje to tworzenia kolejnych scen :)

Jest godzina 6:30 wieczorem. W tej chwili powinienem otworzyć drzwi do poczekalni i powiedzieć "Witaj, Will". Zamiast tego siedzę w fotelu w salonie. Jest ciemno. W ręce trzymam kieliszek z winem  _ Bâtard Montrachet _ . Upijam łyk. Will wygrał. Następną partię muszę wygrać ja. D _ łonie Willa zaciśnięte na gardle Abigail. Przerażenie w jej oczach. _ Ta piękna wizja nawiedza mój umysł coraz częściej. Muszę ją zrealizować. Jak najszybciej. Chcę to zobaczyć. Chcę... Słyszę dzwonek do drzwi. Kto mógłby odwiedzać mnie o tej porze?  _ Will? _ Idę otworzyć. Tak, to on. Odmówił przychodzenia na sesje, ale spotkanie towarzyskie to coś zupełnie innego.  
\- Witaj, Will - mówię z uśmiechem. - Wejdź.  
Will wchodzi. Zdejmuje kurtkę i wiesza ją na wieszaku. Idzie do salonu. Siada w fotelu naprzeciw zajmowanego wcześniej przeze mnie. Dołączam do niego w salonie. Milczymy. Po co to wszystko? Do czego miała prowadzić rozmowa z Jackiem sprzed trzech dni? Will chciał tylko sprawdzić jak zareaguję? Tylko tyle?  
\- Cieszę się, że cię widzę - mówi z tajemniczym uśmiechem. Mam odpowiedzieć, że też się cieszę? Czego oczekuje? Dlaczego zastanawiam się nad tym, czego on oczekuje? Czy chcę spełnić jego oczekiwania? Odpowiadam mu uśmiechem. Ponownie zapada milczenie.  
\- Co u Alany? - pytam. Mam nadzieję, że Will powiedział jej to, co ja miałem powiedzieć.  
\- Wszystko dobrze. - Uśmiecha się. - Potraktowała twoje słowa jak błogosławieństwo.  
Nie.  
\- Więc... - zaczynam starając się ukryć złość.  _ On wiedział. _   
\- Tak - mówi patrząc na mnie triumfalnie.  _ Zauważył. _   
\- Masz ochotę na wino? - Przypominam sobie o otwartej butelce wybornego  _ Bâtard Montrachet. _   
\- Tak, poproszę - odpowiada Will. Wstaję i idę do barku. Wyjmuję drugi kieliszek i napełniam go trunkiem. Odwracam się twarzą do wnętrza pokoju. Z ogromnym wysiłkiem powstrzymuję drgnięcie ciała, gdy napotykam Willa stojącego kilkanaście centymetrów ode mnie.  _ Dlaczego nie usłyszałem jego kroków? Dlaczego nie poczułem jego zapachu? _ Will delikatnie chwyta nóżkę kieliszka i wyjmuje go z mojej ręki.  
\- Dziękuję, Hannibalu - mówi. W jego oczach dostrzegam obcy błysk. Widziałem go w nich już niejednokrotnie. Co on oznacza? Will stoi tak niebezpiecznie blisko mnie jeszcze chwilę, przyglądając mi się uważnie, po czym odwraca się i idzie w kierunku foteli. Siada wygodnie w tym, który wcześniej zajmowałem ja. Dlaczego zawsze to robi? Również siadam w fotelu. Znów milczymy. Twarz Willa nie zdradza żadnych emocji. Upija łyk wina, po czym powoli oblizuje usta patrząc mi w oczy. Powstrzymuję drgnięcie ciała. Teraz przychodzi mi to łatwiej. Nawet po tylu latach ciężko jest powstrzymać odruchy bezwarunkowe. Will posyła mi znaczące spojrzenie. Należałoby coś powiedzieć. Ale co? Co mówi się w takich sytuacjach?  _ Nie powiem przecież, że dobrze wygląda w tej na szczęście nieflanelowej, błękitnej koszuli. _   
\- Jak to jest odbierać komuś życie? - pyta znienacka Will.  
\- Znasz to uczucie - odpowiadam. Zabił Garreta Jacoba Hobbsa.  
\- To wynikło z sytuacji, w jakiej się znalazłem. Mam na myśli zaplanowane morderstwo. Zawsze je planujesz? - Will uśmiecha się niewinnie.  
\- Nie zawsze. Zdarza się, że plan zawodzi - mówię.  _ Dlaczego pyta o morderstwa? Planuje swoje? Może... mógłbym to wykorzystać. _   
\- Często zawodzi? - pyta.  
\- Nie - odpowiadam. Wydaje się być usatysfakcjonowany moimi słowami.  
\- Jak zabiłbyś mnie? To byłoby coś intymnego? Wymagającego zbliżenia? - W głosie Willa słyszę nutę ciekawości.  _ Naprawdę chce wiedzieć. _   
\- Tak - odpowiadam krótko. Nigdy się nad tym nie zastanawiałem. Gdy na myśl przychodziła mi jego śmierć spychałem ją na dno świadomości. Nie chcę jego śmierć. Nie chcę o niej myśleć. - Jak ty zabiłbyś mnie? - pytam więc. Will chwilę się zastanawia.  
\- Gołymi rękoma - mówi i oblizuje usta. To stwierdzenie robi na mnie ogromne wrażenie. Taka śmierć wymaga bliskości i kontaktu z ofiarą. Poznałbym Willa z zupełnie innej strony.  _ Przerażenie w oczach Abigail. Teraz. _ Posyłam mu spojrzenie niemal krzyczące "zrób to!". Will jest zaskoczony. Skinienie jego głowy mówi mi, że zrozumiał.  _ Zrozumiał. _

  
  


Will już wyszedł. Jest późny wieczór. Nic nie wyjaśniliśmy. Nie potrafimy nic wyjaśnić. Panuje między nami zmowa milczenia. Zachowujemy się, jakby nic się nie wydarzyło.  
Znalazłem odpowiedź. Już wiem. I szczerze powiedziawszy ta wiedza nic nie zmienia. Nic nie stało się łatwiejsze ani trudniejsze. Wciąż jestem w martwym punkcie. Nie mogę się wycofać, nie mogę iść do przodu. Nie mogę iść do przodu? Jeśli... _Mogę. Mogę iść dalej. Trzeba sprowokować atak. A żeby to zrobić trzeba udać się na polowanie. Polowanie, z którego nie będę mógł zabrać mięsa._

  
  


°°°

  
  


\- Dzień dobry, Abigail - mówię i otwieram szerzej drzwi gestem zapraszając ją do środka. Przychodzi do mnie co kilka dni. W szpitalu wiedzą, gdzie jest. Zawsze ją odwożę, więc się nie martwią.  
\- Dzień dobry - odpowiada Abigail i wchodzi do domu. Pomagam jej zdjąć płaszcz. Idziemy do kuchni.  
\- Jesteś głodna? - pytam.  
\- Nie, dziękuję - mówi i przechodzi do salonu. Była tu już tyle razy, że dokładnie zna układ pomieszczeń nie tylko na parterze, ale i na piętrze. Siada w fotelu. Milczy. Jej mina wyraża zmartwienie.  
\- Coś się stało? - pytam zaniepokojony. Abigail się waha.  
\- Nie wiem - odpowiada wzbudzając we mnie jeszcze większy niepokój.  
\- Wydarzyło się coś? - Chcę wiedzieć. Ufa mi, więc mi powie. Nie ma nikogo poza mną.  
\- W zasadzie... to tak. - Wzdycha. - Przedwczoraj. W szpitalu odwiedził mnie Will. Zachowywał się... inaczej niż zwykle - mówi. To niepokoi mnie jeszcze bardziej. Posyłam Abigail pytające spojrzenie. Wzdycha jeszcze raz. - Mówił, że FBI znalazło ciało. Ofiara została zabita tak samo jak... - Abigail nie kończy. Jak Nicholas Boyle. Już wszystko jest jasne. _Wiem, czyje to ciało._ \- On... użył do tego noża mojego ojca. Tego samego co ja... - Jej głos się łamie. Zaczyna płakać.  
\- Jack cię podejrzewa - mówię. _Ale co ma z tym wspólnego Will? Dlaczego to on jej o tym mówi? Próbuje ją ostrzec? Przestraszyć? Zmusić do wyznania prawdy przed Jackiem?_  
\- Will... - Abigail nie kończy myśli. Wiem, co chce powiedzieć. Will sądzi, że to ona zabiła. _Och, jak bardzo się myli._  
\- Nie martw się tym. Nawet jeśli Will coś podejrzewa, nie powie o tym Jackowi. - Uspokajam ją.  
\- A co jeśli powie? - pyta szlochając. - Nie chcę, żeby mnie podejrzewał. Nie czuję się bezpiecznie. - _Dłonie Willa zaciśnięte na szyi Abigail. Przerażenie w jej oczach._  
\- Więc wiesz, co zrobić - mówię. Patrzy na mnie przestraszona. Jakaś część Abigail chce zapewnić sobie stuprocentowe bezpieczeństwo. Trzeba tę część wyciągnąć na powierzchnię jej świadomości. Pozwolić dojść do głosu. Uwolnić ją spychając cały strach i wątpliwości na bok. _Niech ta część zabije Willa._

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nie chciałam czekać z publikacją do weekendu, więc rozdział jest już dzisiaj. Nudzę się w szkole, a ci wszyscy ludzie i hałas zmuszają mnie do pisania. Nie wiem, czy to dobrze xD Fani Abigail nie będą raczej zachwyceni tym rozdziałem. Sypnęło mi się też cukrem ;)

_Od dwóch tygodni nic się nie wydarzyło. Ani Abigail ani Will nie podjęli żadnych zaplanowanych przeze mnie działań. Liczyłem, że przy najbliższej okazji stoczą walkę. Chciałem, by Will jak najszybciej ją zabił. Przychodził punktualnie na godziny naszych sesji. Nie siedział w poczekalni. Zawsze dzwonił do drzwi. Ani razu się nie dotknęliśmy. Czasami miałem ochotę się na niego rzucić i zmusić do zabójstwa. Powstrzymywałem się, bo chcę, by sami to zainicjowali. Najwyraźniej oboje muszą się na to przygotować. Muszą wszystko zaplanować, zebrać siły i dopiero wtedy zaatakować. Nie przychodzi to im tak łatwo. Rozumiem ich, ale to oczekiwanie mnie przytłacza. Chcę to już zobaczyć. Teraz. W tej chwili._

Powoli zapada zmrok. Wracam z zakupów. Idę do drzwi. Czyżbym zapomniał je zamknąć na klucz? Nie, nigdy o tym nie zapominam. Więc dlaczego są otwarte? Lekko zaniepokojony wchodzę do środka. Wszystko jest takie, jak zawsze. Zdejmuję płaszcz. Wieszam go w przedpokoju. Wyczuwam znajome zapachy. Pojawiają się tu dość często. Psy, tania woda kolońska, szpital, przerażenie. Will i Abigail. _Przedstawienie czas zacząć._ Idę do kuchni i zastawiam tam zakupy. Nagle rozlega się dźwięk fortepianu. Chopin. Nastawili gramofon. _Jak klimatycznie._ Przechodzę do salonu. Siedzą w fotelach naprzeciwko siebie. Abigail trzyma w dłoni nóż swojego ojca. Will patrzy mi w oczy. Czeka na pozwolenie. Oboje czekają. Prawie niezauważalnie kiwam głową. Will rzuca się na Abigail. Natychmiast zaciska ręce na jej szyi. Dziewczyna broni się nożem. Wbija go pod łopatkę swojego przeciwnika, niebezpiecznie blisko kręgosłupa. Lekko marszczę nos i na moment ściągam brwi. Z ust Willa wydobywa się cichy krzyk. Rozluźnia uścisk rąk na szyi. Abigail natychmiast wykorzystuje okazję. Mocno odpycha od siebie przeciwnika. Will upada na ziemię. Abigail próbuje wziąć głębszy oddech. Widzę przerażenie w jej oczach. Odpoczywa sekundę za długo. Will podnosi się. Ponownie rzuca się na dziewczynę i dusi ją, o wiele agresywniej, niż za pierwszym razem. Przyjemnie jest stać w wejściu do salonu i to oglądać. Will popycha ją w stronę ściany. Zaciska dłonie jeszcze mocniej. Abigail w ostatnim przypływie woli walki wbija nóż w udo przeciwnika. Nie jest to mocne cięcie. Na szczęście nie uszkodziło tętnicy udowej ani poważnie nie naruszyło mięśni. Will jej nie puszcza. Zaciska tylko zęby. Abigail patrzy na mnie błagalnym wzrokiem. Chce, bym to przerwał. _Nie zrobiłbym tego za nic. W końcu dostałem to, czego chciałem._ Zamykam oczy. Wdycham zapach krwi i śmierci. Wsłuchuję się w dźwięk fortepianu. Słyszę, że ciało Abigail osuwa się na podłogę. Oddech Willa jest płytki i przyśpieszony. Otwieram oczy. Siedzi oparty plecami o ścianę. Chowa twarz w dłoniach. Jest roztrzęsiony. Powoli do niego podchodzę. Wyciągam nóż z martwej dłoni Abigail. Kucam przy Willu.  
\- Wytnij serce - mówię cicho i spokojnie. Podaję mu nóż. - Wykonaj nacięcie wzdłuż mostka, rozchyl żebra, przetnij aortę, wszystkie żyły i tętnice. - Will patrzy na mnie wzrokiem przestraszonego zwierzęcia. _Myślałem, że lepiej to zniesie._ Wykonuje posłusznie polecenie. Jego ręce bardzo drżą. Nieporadnie nacina skórę i mięśnie. Przy rozchylaniu żeber słychać głośny chrupot. Połamał żebro. Will szybko przecina żyły i tętnice. Wyciąga serce z klatki piersiowej Abigail. Patrzy na mnie pytająco.  
\- Teraz je zamarynujemy - mówię. Wstaję i kieruję się do kuchni. Will podąża za mną. Ze stojaka wyjmuję mój ulubiony nóż ze stali damasceńskiej. Kładę go na blacie.  
\- Oczyść serce i wytnij z niego steki - wydaję kolejne polecenie Willowi. _Oczywiście nie musi tego robić. Ale zrobi. Teraz zrobi wszystko. I to nie dlatego, że jest w szoku i boi się sprzeciwić. On chce to zrobić._ I robi. Przygotowuję marynatę z octu balsamicznego, rozmarynu, czosnku, soli i pieprzu. Prosto i smacznie. Will wrzuca pokrojone mięso do marynaty, miesza je i wstawia do lodówki.  
\- Teraz weź prysznic, ja posprzątam. Później cię opatrzę - mówię. Will kiwa głową na znak zgody. Idę do garderoby. Zdejmuję z wieszaka czarne, eleganckie spodnie i granatową koszulę. Wracam do kuchni. Will nadal stoi przy stole.  
\- Chodź. - Zaprowadzam go do łazienki. Pomagam mu w zdjęciu swetra i koszuli. Biorę twarz Willa w dłonie i długo patrzę w jego oczy. Wciąż jest roztrzęsiony. Odwracam go do siebie plecami. Nie protestuje. Oglądam ranę pod łopatką. Nie jest poważna, ale wymaga zszycia. Wychodzę i zamykam za sobą drzwi. Idę do salonu. Trzeba tu posprzątać. Co zrobić z ciałem? Tę decyzję podejmie Will. To jego ofiara. Zrobi z nią co tylko będzie chciał. Mimo, że darzyłem Abigail sympatią nie odczuwam jakoś szczególnie jej straty. Podpisałem na nią wyrok śmierci. Połączyła nas. To od nie wszystko się zaczęło. Mam tylko nadzieję, że na niej się nie skończy. Postanawiam zabrać stąd ciało. Wynoszę je do spiżarni ukrytej w piwnicy. Myję podłogę, przestawiam na miejsce przesunięte fotele i poprawiam zasłony. Rozpalam w kominku. Siadam na sofie i czekam. Po piętnastu minutach Will siada obok mnie. Bez koszuli. Trzeba opatrzyć jego rany.  
\- Chodź - mówię łagodnie. Wstaję i podchodzę do jednej z szafek. Wyjmuję torbę z podstawowymi narzędziami chirurgicznymi, bandażami i lekami. Idziemy do kuchni. Nakładam jałowe rękawiczki, wyjmuję sterylnie zapakowaną igłę i nić chirurgiczną. Will patrzy niepewnie w moje oczy.  
\- Znieczulić cię? - pytam. Ruchem głowy zaprzecza. Biorę się więc do pracy. Odkażam ranę i zszywam ją czterema równymi szwami. Nie trwa to nawet minuty. Robiłem to już wielokrotnie. Zabezpieczam szwy opatrunkiem Tegaderm.  
\- Musisz na to uważać - mówię. - Zdejmij spodnie. - Will wykonuje moje polecenie. Tak jak oceniłem wcześniej, Abigail nie uszkodziła tętnicy i mięśni. Miała zbyt mało siły, by głęboko wbić nóż. Wystarczy tylko odkazić i opatrzyć.  
\- Ubierz się - mówię. Will robi to. - Idź do salonu. - Idzie. Sprzątam po zabiegu, o ile można to tak nazwać i dołączam do Willa. Siedzimy na sofie obok siebie. Patrzymy w ogień.  
\- Jak do tego doszło? - pytam.  
\- Zadzwoniła do mnie i powiedziała, że mamy do ciebie przyjechać. Pojechałem po nią. Miała klucz do twojego domu. Wiedziałem, co się wydarzy - opowiada Will. Jego głos jest spokojny i monotonny. _Unika imienia Abigail._  
\- Byłeś na to gotowy?  
\- Czy na morderstwo można być gotowym? - odpowiada pytaniem. Milczymy. Słychać uderzające o okna krople deszczu i trzask ognia w kominku.  
\- Co chcesz zrobić z ciałem? - Chcę wiedzieć. Will chwilę się zastanawia.  
\- Chcę, byś się go pozbył. Zrób z nim cokolwiek - mówi stanowczo. - Więc zrobimy tak. - Odwracam się do Willa i patrzę mu w oczy. - Abigail wyjechała. Miała dość presji otoczenia, swojej przeszłości i tego świata. Widzieliśmy ją ostatnio dwa dni temu na kolacji, co jest prawdą. Potwierdzą to w szpitalu. W jej kieszeni znalazłem portfel, a w nim dokumenty i sporą kwotę pieniędzy. Chciała nam ułatwić zadanie. Wiedziała, że zginie.  
\- Przygotowała się na to - mówi.  
\- Tak. Chciała nam pomóc.  
Will wzdycha. Opiera głowę na moim ramieniu. Wzdycha jeszcze raz. Udało mi się. Najważniejszy cel został osiągnięty. Teraz należy wyznaczyć kolejny. Przyciągam Willa bliżej siebie. Obejmuję go w talii. Po paru minutach czuję, że jego oddech reguluje się i pogłębia. _Dobranoc, mój Willu._

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Przepraszam za delikatny poślizg, pisanie niezbyt mi szło ._.  
> To chyba zalicza się do fluffu xD  
> I tak, musiałam wstawić tę scenę :>   
> Miłego czytania :*

_Trzeba pozbyć się ciała._ Moje ramię zdrętwiało. Powoli odsuwam się od Willa. Spędziliśmy na kanapie prawie dwie godziny. _Zegar tyka._ Nie mogę go tutaj tak zostawić. Wstaję. Nie chcę go budzić. Biorę go na ręce i niosę do sypialni. Delikatnie kładę Willa na łóżku. Zdejmuję z niego koszulę i spodnie. Przykrywam go kołdrą. Nie wiem, czy wrócę w nocy. Odgarniam loki z twarzy Willa. Śpi tak spokojnie... Muszę iść. _Nie chcę iść._ Ciało samo się nie ukryje. Wstaję i zmierzam do drzwi. Jeszcze raz spoglądam na Willa. Jeśli się pośpieszę... Tak, pośpiech jest wskazany. Zamykam cicho drzwi do sypialni i idę do piwnicy. Zakładam na siebie ochronny kombinezon. Mimo, że nie wygląda za dobrze jest bardzo przydatny. Dziś raczej go nie potrzebuję, ale ostrożności nigdy dość. Zwłaszcza, że osiągnąłem już prawie wszystko. Nie chcę tego stracić przez jedno włókno lub włos. Zawijam ciało Abigail w folię i wkładam je do bagażnika. Jadę do miejsca, gdzie niegdyś ukryłem zwłoki Nicholasa Boyle'a. FBI nigdy tu nie było.. Jego ciało znaleźli gdzieś indziej. Zadbałem o to.  
  
Dojeżdżam na miejsce. Na tym pustkowiu nikt nigdy jej nie znajdzie. Spoglądam na zegarek. 1:03. Ponad godzina na dojazd... _Cóż, na razie tyle musi mi wystarczyć._ Wykopuję głęboki dół i wkładam do niego ciało Abigail. Nie mogę jej należycie uhonorować. Will tego nie chce. To ściągnęłoby na niego niebezpieczeństwo. _Muszę go chronić._ Zakopuję nie tylko ciało, ale również nóż Garreta Jacoba Hobbsa i poplamione krwią ubranie Willa. To nigdy by się nie sprało.  
Kilka minut po godzinie trzeciej parkuję samochód w garażu. Od razu kieruję się do łazienki. Biorę szybki prysznic. Idę do sypialni. Cicho otwieram drzwi i wchodzę. W świetle księżyca widzę, że łóżko jest puste. _Gdzie..._ W pośpiechu schodzę na parter. Niemal wpadam do kuchni w poszukiwaniu Willa.  
\- Nie martw się, nie ucieknę. - Słyszę głos z salonu. Biorę głęboki oddech. _Tutaj._  
\- Dlaczego? - pytam spokojnie.  
\- Mam uciec od jedynej osoby, która mnie rozumie? - odpowiada pytaniem. Przechodzę do salonu. Zastaję Willa w mojej piżamie siedzącego w fotelu. - Nie masz nic przeciwko, prawda? - mówi wskazując na ubranie. Wie, że nie mam.  
\- Nie znajdą jej. - Siadam w drugim fotelu. Will zachowuje się, jakby ten wieczór nigdy nie miał miejsca. Wciąż nic się nie zmieniło.  
\- To dobrze - mówi. Milczymy dłuższą chwilę. Will wstaje. Rzuca mi znaczące spojrzenie i idzie na piętro. Ach... _mam dołączyć._ Kieruję się do sypialni. Kładę się obok niego. Will przewraca się na bok. Obserwuje mnie przez moment.  
\- Śpij - szepcze. Zamykam oczy. Czuję na sobie jego wzrok. Will przytula się do mnie. Obejmuję go jedną ręką. Chciałem tego, ale... teraz wydaje mi się to takie... nierealne. Jakby nie działo się naprawdę. Jakby ten dzień był tylko snem... Jakby Will nie zabił Abigail... Jakbym leżał sam w łóżku. Czuję ciepły oddech Willa na mojej skórze. A jednak to wszystko się stało. _I trwa..._

  
  


Budzi mnie dźwięk dzwonka. Spoglądam na zegarek. 6:42. Kto przychodziłby tutaj tak wcześnie? _Will._ Ale Will leży teraz przytulony do mnie. Alana? Jack? Delikatnie odsuwam się od Willa. Nakładam sweter i schodzę na dół. Idę do drzwi. Otwieram.  
\- Jack - mówię. Mój gość wchodzi. - Coś się stało? - pytam.  
\- W Szpitalu Psychiatrycznym Port Haven znaleziono notatkę Abigail - Jack podaje mi kartkę. - Zabrała ze sobą dokumenty, wszystkie oszczędności i zniknęła – mówi.  
  
 _"Nikt nie może mi pomóc. On jest coraz bliżej. Nie ucieknę. Nie chcę uciekać. Dokonano za mnie wyboru. Podpisano wyrok śmierci. Mogłam tylko się poddać. Dzieło ojca zostanie dokończone. Zginę. Nie wiem jak, ale to się stanie. Mam nóż ojca. Nie poddam się bez walki. Nie dam mu tej satysfakcji..."  
_  
 _Więc Abigail nie chciała nam pomóc._ Rzuciła na mnie oskarżenie. Jack myśli, że ja ją zabiłem. I poniekąd tak się stało. Ale to tylko domysły. Nie ma dowodów.  
\- Gdzie byłeś w nocy? - pyta Jack.  
\- Byłem...  
\- Był ze mną. - Will nie pozwala mi dokończyć. Musiał wstać chwilę po tym, jak zszedłem na dół. Przenoszę wzrok na Willa. Za duża piżama wisi na jego drobnym ciele. _Wygląda..._ Jack patrzy to na mnie, to na niego równocześnie zszokowany i zniesmaczony. Nie chcę wyobrażać sobie, jakie obrazy pojawiły się w jego głowie.  
\- Całą noc? - pyta Jack po długiej chwili milczenia.  
\- Całą noc - przytakuje Will.  
\- Mhm. - Jack nie wygląda na zadowolonego takim obrotem sprawy. Myślał, że wszystko szybko się skończy. A teraz ma jeszcze więcej roboty. I ja również. Jack z pewnością będzie nas teraz unikał. Trudniej będzie zmylić trop bez informacji z wewnątrz FBI. Willa na razie nie potrzebuje, ciała Abigail nigdy nie znajdą.  
\- Miłego dnia - burczy pod nosem Jack i wychodzi. Jest wręcz wściekły. Od dłuższego czasu mnie podejrzewał. Nawet się nie zorientowałem. Byłem zbyt zajęty. Dobrze, że dziś tu przyszedł. Jeden niewłaściwy ruch i siedziałbym w klatce. Will wybucha śmiechem. Odwracam się do niego. Uśmiecham się. Śmieje się z tej sytuacji.  
\- Co on musiał sobie pomyśleć - mówi wciąż się śmiejąc. Uśmiechając się idę do kuchni. Serce. Parzę kawę dla nas obu. Will do mnie dołącza.  
\- Co zjemy na śniadanie? - pyta. Jest dziś w świetnym humorze. _To dobrze._  
\- Serce - odpowiadam. Will patrzy na mnie zdziwiony.  
\- Liczyłem na jajecznicę - mówi.  
\- Jajecznicę zjemy jutro. Wyjmij serce z lodówki.  
\- Nie masz pewności, że jutro zjemy wspólne śniadanie - odpowiada Will wykonując polecenie. Wyjmuję z szafki patelnię, stawiam ją na kuchence i podpalam gaz.  
\- Nie mam - mówię. - Ale może dzisiejsze będzie tak miłe, że zechcesz jeść ze mną śniadanie codziennie. - Uśmiecham się.  
\- Może. - Will wylewa odrobinę oleju na patelnię i czeka, aż się nagrzeje. - Albo mi się nie spodoba i już nigdy więcej z tobą nie zjem - odpowiada również się uśmiechając. Kładzie kawałki mięsa na patelnię. Pięknie pachnie. Teraz uświadamiam sobie, że nie jadłem niczego oprócz wczorajszego śniadania. _Chyba zjemy też jajecznicę._ Wyjmuję z szafki dwa talerze. Z doniczki stojącej na oknie ucinam kilka gałązek rozmarynu i siekam je. Will wykłada usmażone serca na talerze. Układam je, by prezentowało się lepiej i posypuję posiekanym rozmarynem. Skromnie, ale pysznie. Myję ręce. Zanoszę filiżanki z kawą do jadalni. Will niesie talerze. Wracam jeszcze po sztućce i razem zasiadamy do stołu. Piękny poranek. Biorę głęboki wdech. Patrzę w oczy Willa. Widzę w nich niezdecydowanie. Sięgam po jego dłoń i gładzę ją delikatnie. _Nie wahaj się._ Upija łyk kawy. Chwytam sztućce. Czekam, aż Will również to zrobi. Obserwuję, jak odkraja kawałek mięsa. Utrzymując kontakt wzrokowy wkłada go do ust. Wolno żuje i połyka. Patrzę na niego wyczekująca.  
\- Gdybym nie wiedział, kogo jem smakowałoby lepiej - mówi odkrajając kolejny kawałek.  
\- Przyzwyczaisz się - odpowiadam uśmiechając się. Również zaczynam jeść. Mięso jest idealnie przyprawione i usmażone. Pyszne.  
\- Jesteś szczęśliwy? - pyta Will, gdy talerze są już puste. Upijam łyk kawy.  
\- Tak - odpowiadam. Nawiązuję kontakt wzrokowy. _Wiem, że on też jest._ Patrzymy sobie w oczy. W oczach Willa dostrzegam topniejącą niepewność. _Już się nie obawia._ Trwamy tak przez naprawdę długą chwilę. Uśmiecham się.  
\- Może jajecznicy? - pytam. Oczy Willa się śmieją. Zapamiętuję ten moment. _Jest pięknie._

 


End file.
